Once Upon Hyperion Heights: A Warrior Queen Tale
by DameEris
Summary: Rating: Probably M knowing me Summary: While Henry was gone, Regina went on a quest of Her own. In Her journey of redemption, She found a new love in Mulan. Now in Hyperion Heights, the queen's love doesn't remember Her. Can Roni earn this strong, fascinating woman's love all over again in a cursed place built to keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**(((** Welcome gentle readers to a fabulous WarriorQueen adventure. Reviews are welcome and feedback greatly appreciated. I do hope you enjoy reading this at least half as much as I did writing it. I am including a plot-relevant vid link for an event a little over halfway through. However, I have included a few of the most poignant and moment appropriate lyrics in italics for those who can't enjoy both simultaneously. Thanks! Enjoy :) watch?v=aYmUtpy4evU **)))**

 **Once Upon Hyperion Heights:**

 **A Warrior Queen Tale**

Chapter One

Regina walked the overcast streets of the gloomy Seattle suburb with Her hands shoved in the pockets of Her leather jacket, a heavy heart weighing down Her steps. Drizella had managed to trick the former queen into doing her dirty work. The bitter sting of Her student's betrayal left a foul taste in Her mouth. This twisted trap that the once powerful sorceress found Herself in seemed to have no escape. If this were one of Henry's optimistic tales this would be the point at which a hero would enter in a blaze of glory. But this was no fairy tale and there was no magic here. A harsh, sarcastic chuckle escaped Her bleak mental wanderings. Just when things seemed their lowest and hope a mere memory the clouds parted in stark contrast to Her mood.

The sudden shaft of light was so jarring that Roni halted in Her tracks and raised a hand to shield Her eyes. Into that light appeared a vision like no other that stole the queen's breath away. That all too familiar confident stride was wrapped in faded grey skinny jeans instead of the leather She was accustomed to seeing powerful legs swathed in. Gone was the black and red armor replaced by a beat up Iron Maiden t-shirt with well-worn holes encased in a leather biker jacket peppered with band patches. Biker boots thumped against the concrete announcing the warrior's arrival. That proud chin was still held high even if the eyes that made Regina's heart flutter were hidden behind mirrored sunglasses. This couldn't be real. The queen was so stunned She could no more than call out in a fragile voice too frightened to hope, "Mulan?"

"Fuck off," the gruff soft butch growled at the offensive title. As the independent Asian beauty strode passed a strong shoulder pushed through Roni's forcing her insulter to spin or fall. Regina caught Her footing, a sharp mind clearing from the impact. This wasn't their world and this wasn't Her Mulan. "I'm sorry," the queen called out trying to catch the stunning creature's attention. The proud woman slowed her pace a bit but didn't stop or turn. Fashionable ankle boots scurried to catch up as with a lighter tone She continued, "I swear I'm not a dick. I actually have a friend named Mulan and you kinda look like her, right hand to God." Roni withdrew a hand from Her pocket to hold it up solemnly.

The skeptical modern warrior paused letting the shades slide down her nose as sharp brown eyes examined this new curiosity. "Is that right," she asked voice dripping with sarcasm and doubt. One look in those intelligent eyes and Regina had to bite a plush bottom lip to keep from whimpering. She did, however, allow Her desire to show in dark eyes as they flowed over the familiar body She had longed for every night without knowing who it might belong to, until now. "Well, in that light you kinda did, but seeing you up close I gotta admit you're way hotter than she ever was," Roni added with a seductive smile. Pink lips curved impishly in reply, "Really?" The rough-edged woman stood a little taller adjusting her leather jacket around the subconscious puff of her chest.

An anxious, eager tongue rolled over plush red lips as the not so powerless witch purred, "Oh, yeah. Why don't you let me buy you a drink to make up for it?" A feisty head cocked to the side as the stylish femme eagerly awaited a reply. "Alright, you're on," the soft butch agreed with a cocky grin offering her hand to seal the deal. A wide smile radiated from Regina's features as an elegant hand slid into a warm grip. "Roni," the former regent introduced Herself by Her cursed persona's title delighted at the familiar charge that happened every time their skin touched. "Mei," the rugged beauty introduced herself with a cautiously firm shake of their joined hands pleasantly surprised by the electricity that arched between them.

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

It had all started after Henry left. Storybrooke was empty and cold without him, a hollowness that echoed in Regina's heart. Everyone else seemed happy. They went on with their lives as though nothing had changed, even Emma. That felt like the deepest betrayal, the newlyweds carrying on as though nothing had happened, planning a new family and a new future. But for Regina Henry was all She had. He was Her everything. The pain was naked on Her features, a raw agony clear to all. The only thing worse than suffering like this was being surrounded by a bunch of insipid do-gooders hell-bent on making it better. It was more than the reserved temperamental monarch could bear.

Well if Henry could jump a portal then so could She. Regina retreated to the Enchanted Forest where no one really knew Her and Her reputation was still feared. While the returning monarch had every intention of using Her magic for the betterment of the kingdom, to nurture the land and people to cultivate a rebirth, She knew full well that Her presence would not be welcomed. After using Her magic to restore the palace the first order of business was to hire a competent bodyguard. She needed someone with a strong reputation and an open mind. Characteristics not easy to find and yet word found Her that Mulan happened to be in Her kingdom. Regina was surprised to learn that the great hero of China was available and seeking employ. A royal summons was issued.

When Mulan entered the main hall the queen was struck by her beauty as well as the strength and confidence she exuded. "I hear you are seeking a protector, Your Majesty," the warrior greeted the monarch directly, after a courteous bow of course. Though the woman's speech was a bit terse the soldier's manners were a welcome surprise alighting a soft smile on aristocratic features. "I am. I hear you are seeking employment. Perhaps something can be arranged," Regina offered. Pink lips curved in response to the sovereign's smile as much as the opportunity. "I am honored by your summons although I must admit you are not what I expected," Mulan confessed. "Oh?" A dark brow quirked curiously at the soldier's forthrightness.

"I was told a powerful sorceress had come to claim these lands," the champion remarked boldly. Indulging a momentary wicked impulse Regina teleported in a whiff of purple smoke from Her throne to stand directly before the bold female knight. "True," the queen replied simply. A skilled hand reflexively closed around a sword handle at the sudden intrusion on her personal space, but Mulan continued in an even unruffled tone, "A dark sorceress who was once a scourge on these lands ruling with an iron fist." Clouds of shame and guilt floated across obsidian orbs even though the witch's face remained unmoved. The tactician's curiosity was piqued by the remorse she saw there. A quick glance down at the soldier's grip accompanied the query, "So you came here to kill me?"

A proud chin rose in stubborn defiance of all expectation announcing, "That depends entirely on you." A sculpted brow rose in silent question which Mulan dutifully answered, "What is it you wish to accomplish here?" It was clear to Regina that the exotic creature before was exactly what She was looking for with a keen intelligence and an open mind. A half smile quirked ruby lips as the monarch informed Her intended champion, "I mean to rebuild this kingdom to its former glory and hopefully undo some of the harm that I have done. It won't be easy. This is not some simple chore that will be done neat and quick. It will take time and dedication. There will be some resistance and a lot of suspicions. Do you think you're up to the task?"

A brilliant smile shattered Mulan's stoicism as the soldier answered with certainty, "I am your man… well so to speak." Soft tinkling laughter escaped brightening aristocratic features. A touch of concern for this charming warrior's reputation compelled Regina to confirm, "You have quite the reputation, hero. Are you sure you're not afraid to get your hands dirty defending me?" A gloved hand released the sword grip as warm brown eyes met their dark reflection to kindly reply, "I have done things that I regret. I haven't razed an entire village." The playful quip inspired a sarcastic bark of laughter in the queen at the outlandish concept. "In fact, I'm well known for stopping those who do," the honored warrior continued.

"Yes, your reputation precedes you," Regina agreed diplomatically. "And that's exactly why I'm perfect for this job," Mulan informed her soon to be employer. "Oh? You mean to keep me in line do you," the queen queried with a mischievous quirk of an eyebrow. "No," the warrior defied expectation, "but people will believe that I can. And that will give you the freedom to show them who you truly are and prove your desires for this kingdom." The perception and intelligence that the champion exhibited were as refreshing as they were intriguing.

"You're right. You are perfect for this job," Regina replied dazzled by Her new companion. With a subtle graceful bow, the soldier replied, "Thank you, Your Majesty. I look forward to the opportunity." The sovereign's smile danced in dark eyes as She purred, "And I look forward to spending time together. You're much smarter than the other do-gooders I've known." High tawny cheeks colored pink under the praise as the noble warrior managed a soft, "Thank you, Your Majesty." The blush was endearing especially on one so bold in so many other ways. Regina could not resist pushing just a little bit more. "It's a good thing I didn't meet you sooner. I don't think I would mind losing to a witty foil rather than a witless one. You could have actually been my undoing."

That last word seemed to strike a chord within the warrior. Brown eyes darkened as they slowly, hungrily devoured satin coated curves. A proud jaw tightened as the champion warred with her own thoughts for the sake of propriety. Heat rose throughout olive skin in response to that intense gaze stirring something long forgotten within the sovereign. Regina leaned closer to whisper in a seductively conspiratorial tone, "Thinking of undoing something are we?" Even as her body tightened eager at the thought Mulan gasped and recoiled in fear of offending her employer. "No! I… I wouldn't dare," the brave warrior stammered with an endearing flush.

Regina's posture straightened to better accent Her curves in the clingy gown as She sighed in disappointment, "That's a shame." The shock on the honored warrior's face was nearly as priceless as her stunned silence. "You never know how far a dare will take you," the alluring queen quipped mischievously before turning on Her heel. Each step the deeply pleased monarch took towards the door was a calculated sway designed to elicit captivation in Her audience. A slight smug glance over a slim shoulder informed Her that the tactic had worked swimmingly much to the sovereign's chuckling delight.

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

As they approached the round neon sign outside the bar Mei stopped dead in her tracks. Pointing up at the sign the rugged woman remarked in astonishment, "Wait, you're that Roni?!" A smug smirk dominated the bartender's face as She shrugged nonchalantly the hands in Her pockets tugging hip-hugging jeans down a bit lower. "That's me, the one and only," Roni purred delighted to be so well known in any realm. A soft bark of laughter softened the exotic beauty's stoic features. "Man, I walk past here every day. I always meant to swing by, but something always gets in the way," the modern warrior confessed in astonishment.

Regina sighed under the weight of knowledge even as She struggled to keep Her expression from showing it. Of course, something always got in the way. This curse was meant to keep them apart. "Well, no more excuses. This one's on me," Roni offered with an inviting nod towards the door. An eager hand shot out grabbing the door to open it for the lady. With a slight bow of her head and a wave of her arm, Mei offered, "After you." Dark eyes danced in delight that Mulan's gallantry remained intact even in this form. "Why thank you," the former monarch replied with a sassy swish of voluptuous hips as She spun and entered the establishment. Mei's head tilted to the side in open admiration of the view she was offered. A soft approving grunt erupted from the stud as she crossed the threshold following her attractive new acquaintance.

Roni crossed to the bar sliding behind it with a grace born of familiarity as She offered with Her usual flair, "What can I get ya?" Pink lips pursed in careful thought before replying, "How about a quiet corner away from the hustle and the bustle where we can talk?" White teeth fastened around a plump bottom lip trying to cage the queen's excitement. "Why don't you get that while I get our drinks," Regina counter offered after gathering Her senses once more. "Done," Mei agreed adding, "Whiskey, whatever kind you like. Surprise me." A dark gaze glittered as they caressed proud features in delight. "Comin' right up," the bartender purred.

There was so much you could tell about a person by what they drank. Of course, Mulan was a whiskey kind of girl, an honest potent drink for people who prefer to get right to the heart of the matter. If this version of Mulan was just as direct without any of the formality and social restrictions of the old world this could be an interesting night indeed. Slim shoulders slid out of Her signature leather jacket before tucking it under the bar. With more familiar freedom of movement in this space, Roni grabbed a couple of glasses and the bottle of MacCutcheon before crossing towards the booths along the wall. Likewise, Mei slipped out of her leather jacket before sliding into the booth seat.

The bold exotic beauty smiled at the other woman's approach appreciating the similarities in their style. Much like the worn grey Iron Maiden t-shirt that lay on firm shoulders the sleeves of the bartender's CBGB shirt had been roughly cut off to expose toned arms. With a quick shift towards the center, Mei patted the vinyl seat next to her encouraging the proprietor to sit near her rather than across the way. An alluring smile curved plush red lips as Roni slid onto the seat near the rough beauty who had turned sideways on the bench seat to better face Her. "Breaking out the good stuff I see," the exotic beauty remarked with a flirtatious twinkle in her eye. "I like to make a good impression," Regina replied coyly as She poured a few fingers of scotch for each of them.

"Well you definitely have a flair for impressions," Mei teased gently before taking a sip of the potent liquor. Aristocratic cheeks flushed in embarrassment of Her earlier faux pax. Clearing Her throat the former monarch continued ignoring the reference, "So you're familiar with MacCutcheon?" Delight at the girlish blush danced in darkening brown pools as the stud suavely corrected the object of her interest, "I meant these arms." A slow stroke of said appendage left gooseflesh in its wake as an almost timid laugh leaked from the former queen. "Why in the world would you want to hide them? Especially under that hideous excuse for a leather jacket," the rugged beauty teased.

Dark eyes bulged on a gasp as Roni recoiled from the taunting. An elegant hand pressed to the bartender's chest as She defended Her wardrobe, "I _love_ my leather jacket." Chuckles shook strong shoulders as the stud playfully taunted, "Then why would you punish it with paintings of girly ass flowers?" Another indignant gasp jerked through the former sovereign as She lightly shoved Her new companion. Mei merely laughed absorbing the blow with good-natured humor. "Look who's talking?! At least I haven't coated it in patches," Roni accused snatching said jacket from the ledge behind the booth. A warning finger rose as the stud's body stiffened in alertness admonishing, "Hey hey careful with that!"

Roni chuckled delighting in Her power as She looked over the patches in question. "I mean look at these… The Cramps, Siouxsie and the Banshees, The Ramones, The Clash, Dead Kennedys, Sex Pistols," the bartender rattled off the names with increasingly begrudging respect. To which the proud punk enthusiast simply replied, "Mmhmm." Regina sighed conceding, "Fine! So you have good taste in music." Out of pure curiosity, the pouting femme unfolded the jacket to see a large back piece dedicated to something called The Distillers. "What's this?!" The rugged Asian beauty recoiled gasping dramatic shock, "You don't know The Distillers?!" Stylish curls swayed from side to side as Roni confessed, "No and you'd think I would with running a bar and all."

A firm hand pressed to a heaving chest as the shocked butchy retrieved her phone from her pocket announcing, "Okay, we have to fix this RIGHT NOW." Elegant brows pinched in puzzlement as the femme with a bit rock and roll flair inquired curiously, "What are you doing?" The stoic beauty informed her lovely acquaintance adamantly, "Teaching you some damn respect is what we doin'." Roni giggled as Her companion quickly brought a music video up on her phone. The opening strains of the song emanating from the upheld phone were hauntingly enthralling. Intrigued by the music Regina slid closer to see and hear better. A strong arm rose to encircle slim shoulders allowing a better view. Snuggling closer Regina was enshrouded by the magic of the moment. The lyrics called to the longing the former queen felt surrounded by Her lover's arms but unable to share the intimate knowledge of what they once had.

… _The wave of pain, The scent of you is bliss…Hold onto the memory, It's all you've got….._

The royal heart pounded fiercely in the former monarch's chest as She fought the sting of sentimental tears. When the beautifully tortured vocalization came to an end dark eyes rose, raw emotion and wonder naked in them. A heavy head fell gently on a strong shoulder as Regina asked in a soft voice, "What was that?" A soft, crooked grin curved pink lips in appreciation of this interesting woman's taste as well as the natural way the captivating creature reclined in the rugged woman's arms. "That was The Hunger by The Distillers," Mei politely informed her companion. The way the music so close to the stud's heart affected this sassy little vixen was beyond alluring. As the modern warrior stared entranced by plump crimson lips they opened to urge, "Tell me more."

Transfixed by those lips and all she wanted to do with them Mei rattled on without thought, "Brody, the lead singer, is not only rare in that she's the female lead of a punk band, but her vocals can slip smoothly from pure harmonic vocalization to screaming agony and back again. It gives her voice a haunting quality that you have to respect. And The Hunger is probably my favorite because you can feel the raw, aching, shameless, hopeless longing in her voice. And even though she knows she can't go back to that one perfect moment in time, even though that place and that person is lost forever she can't help wishing it wasn't so." Plump lips trembled with all they could not reveal as firm, tender fingers brushed a curl out of Her face, Her unknowing lover whispering breathily, "Wishing for some way to capture that feeling again no matter the cost."

Helpless before the might of Her unwitting lover's yearning heart plush lips rose to capture a firm pink pair. Mei froze a moment surprised to find that this enchanting creature was just as drawn to her. For a moment Regina's heart pinched painfully in fear that She had overstepped Her cursed lover's boundaries, but only a moment. Firm hands cradled delicate features as ardent lips fell into the kiss slowly sampling, savoring what this exciting new woman offered. Roni sighed with relief a wistful mouth opening only to be filled by a cautiously curious tongue. An aching moan danced over the organ as the royal tongue welcomed it with slow teasing flicks and caresses. A curvaceous body arched against warm, toned flesh as elegant fingers flowed through satin strands indulging in the moment with the whole of Her being.

A rough gasp broke the kiss as the rugged Asian beauty trembled in shock at how eager and responsive the fascinating woman was. Resting her forehead against the sassy bartender's Mei remarked in astonishment, "So you know a little something about longing then." A wry smile curved crimson lips as Regina tried to respect Her unaware lover's boundaries. An achingly lamenting caress traveled down a chiseled cheek as Roni replied in a husky tone, "More than you can imagine." A strong curled finger lifted a stubborn regal chin to offer gentle hope. "Well don't worry, hot stuff. I might be a bit of slow starter, but I'm well worth the wait," Mei promised. A shimmer of optimism danced in dark eyes as a throat thick with unshareable emotion replied, "I really really believe that."

A hopeful smile beamed from the exotic creature glowing with promise as she confessed wistfully, "Good because if I had to pass by here every day and saw you making out with a new girl every time it might just break my heart." A wicked laugh shook slim shoulders as Roni replied, "I'm not that big a fool." Mei laughed softly relieved by her intoxicating companion's assurances. As the repeated information struck the stylish femme the former queen curiously inquired, "You said that before. You pass by every day? How did I miss that?" Thick dark brows bobbed in a humble gesture unperturbed by the oversight. "I'm not surprised. It's usually pretty busy when I close up shop which is honestly what kept me from coming in," Mei replied enjoying the simple comfort of holding the engaging creature.

Thick lashes beat lightly over a keen gaze as Roni prodded gently for more, "You have a shop?" Warm brown eyes darted subconsciously in the direction she was used to approaching from as Mei replied casually, "Yeah, just couple blocks up, Red Dragon Shaolin. We teach traditional and exotic kung fu and tai chi." Delight danced in dark eyes to know that the curse had at least not robbed Her champion of her love for martial arts and discipline. "We," Roni asked with enchanted interest. Pain dulled brown pools dragging them to the ground as the wounded warrior shared in a broken voice, "I… I mean I. I used to teach with my father, but he passed on."

Regina bit down on Her lips to keep from railing against the lies that this insidious curse had used to poison such a pure heart. Mulan's father wasn't dead. He was simply in the other land, but there was no way for the queen to share that information. Instead, She offered what comfort She could placing a gentle hand over the stalwart beauty's as an empathetic voice reached out, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea." An intense gaze fastened to that sweet hand as a firm thumb rose to caress it gratefully. An introspective voice leaked out, "When I'm there teaching a whole class I can almost feel him still with me." A weak smile curved plush lips.

Mei chuckled wryly trying to dismiss the raw, open moment, "I know it sounds crazy. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this." An elegant hand carefully coaxed a proud chin to rise to meet Roni's gaze as She assured the stoic beauty, "It doesn't sound crazy at all and I'm glad you told me." Pink lips twitched in a shy attempt at a smile. A sudden thought pulled Mei from her doldrums as she enthused inspired, "Hey maybe you could come by sometime. I can show you a few moves to keep the customers from getting too fresh. What do ya say?" Obsidian orbs sparkled with promise as Regina assured her, "I'd like that."

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Regina burst into the tent that had been set up for Her to take meals in as She supervised the cultivation and renewal of the outlying farmlands. Out here on the edges of Her kingdom resentment and independent, stubborn rejection were at their highest. While the queen logically understood their obstinance and judgment, it still stung nevertheless. When the tent drapes flapped announcing an arrival She did not bother to turn. Only one would be brave enough to approach the monarch at this moment. Firm hands settled comfortingly on slim shoulders as a kind voice reached out, "I know it hurts. It's supposed to."

Regina spun about confusion at the questionable comfort clear on Her face. Although the words sounded callous warm chocolate pools exuded empathy as the champion continued, "If you want to earn their respect, their trust, you will have to go through all the pain that you put them through. For if you cannot bear it how can you expect them to?" Unshed tears threatened to spill over as the monarch blinked slowly stunned by the perception of the rugged beauty before Her. "Why do you have to be so clever? I hate it when you're right," the sovereign groused petulantly.

Stoic features brightened impishly as Mulan lightly teased the queen in hopes of raising Her spirits, "Then you must just hate having me around all the time." Plush lips quivered a single tear falling free as Regina admitted despite Herself, "You're the only thing that makes it bearable." A gentle thumb caringly caressed the salty drop from a regal cheek as the honored warrior vowed, "And I will be there by your side every step as you walk through this hell. I will always be there to help battle your demons, to pick you up when you fall and when your burden makes you weary you can always lean on me." The queen gasped in pure wonder of the devoted, unbelievable creature before Her.

Regina leaned into the offered comfort resting the royal cheek against a firm shoulder as a fragile voice puzzled, "Where did you come from?" Mulan tenderly stroked silky locks in silent comfort as she playfully quipped, "Your wildest dreams." With a slight sniffle, the queen pressed Herself away from that sweet, soothing shoulder to gaze up in awe of Her champion before confessing in a soft tone with the slightest hint of self-loathing, "I wouldn't dare to dream of anything that good." A kind smile greeted the unfathomable words as the witty warrior repeated the queen's own words to Her, "Maybe you should. You never know where a dare might take you."

Enraptured by the possibility and promise in those words Regina silently accepted the challenge drifting slowly higher. Both deeply intelligent women sharply examined the other's features on the steady approach, Regina offering plenty of opportunities to refuse the gesture as Mulan patiently openly awaited her liege's intentions. When their lips finally met the queen whimpered at how soft and welcoming the stoic woman was as the champion's gasp drew the enchanting flavor of that sweet whimper over her tongue. Strong arms encircled the monarch as firm lips descended slowly deepening the embrace. A deliciously saccharine moan escaped plush lips as they parted before a timidly curious tongue.

A voluptuous body arched up as lips, teeth, and tongue danced a savoring, exploratory waltz. When the need for air outweighed her wonder Mulan rest her spinning head against her charge's panting raggedly. A slow smile spread over aristocratic features as Regina caressed the proud cheek of the surprising and increasingly enchanting creature above Her. The trembling of the brave warrior delighted the queen like no other. How strange it seemed to find something so wondrous amidst the wreckage of Her sins. Perhaps in facing them, the sorceress would not only atone for Her past but She may yet earn a glittering future as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**(((** Welcome gentle readers to a fabulous WarriorQueen adventure. Reviews are welcome and feedback greatly appreciated. I do hope you enjoy reading this at least half as much as I did writing it. I am including a plot-relevant vid link for an event nearish the beginning. However, I have included a few of the most poignant and moment appropriate lyrics in italics for those who can't enjoy both simultaneously. Thanks! Enjoy :) watch?v=TV-_Yuc228s & no they won't all be lyric fics, but I might have another musical moment or two ahead :) **)))**

 **Once Upon Hyperion Heights:**

 **A Warrior Queen Tale**

Chapter Two

The rhythmic stomps of Mulan's martial arts drills echoed through the courtyard. Regina silently circled in the shadows delighting in Her voyeuristic adventure. It had been days since they had shared that sweet, simple, mind-blowing kiss. In that time the pair had accomplished much for the kingdom but shared little. The bold warrior had been timid and nervous causing the regent to wonder if it was regret or something else that caused the change in Her mighty protector. They had neither discussed nor repeated the embrace. Being forward was nothing new to the queen but the beautiful warrior's reticence had given Her pause. The sovereign wanted to give the shy soldier time to regroup, to express her desires naturally, however the monarch's patience had grown thin and the time for action had come.

Either unaware or uncaring of the eyes on her the champion's fearsome visage and razor-like focus never faltered as she continued her deadly dance, just her and her sword. In that moment nothing existed beyond the bond she shared with her weapon. They flowed together in symbiotic harmony unencumbered by the doubt and uncertainty that had plagued Mulan's mind of late. Had her respect and fascination for the sultry sovereign caused her to see something that wasn't there? Had the stoic defender overstepped accidentally taking advantage of a fragile moment? The need to repair the potential breach warred with the desire to repeat the imposition and the terror of rejection. The warrior delighted in the sanctuary of the familiar until the deadly duet of sword and master was interrupted by the interfering strain of metal scraping against stone. Keen ears immediately located and identified the sound of someone drawing a sword from the weapons rack behind her. Mulan and sword spun as one to meet the challenger.

As their weapons kissed the champion was surprised to see flashing dark eyes taunting mischievously from beyond the opposing sword. "Your Majesty," the warrior queried confusion naked on her face. Wicked delight danced in a crimson smile as Regina purred, "I hope you don't mind the interruption, but I simply couldn't resist getting in a spot of practice with the legend." The timid beauty had to fight the natural inclination to cast her gaze down so as not to lose focus. Thoughts of any nature beyond the completely inappropriate were challenging when faced with voluptuous curves swathed in shiny black satin. The stunning queen's open skirted gown was trimmed with glittering lace accents while long legs seemed poured into black leather pants. "You flatter me," the stoic beauty stated simply as she struggled to gather her wits. An elegant brow quirked challenging, "Don't flatter me by holding back now."

Mulan was surprised by how quickly her liege moved but easily adjusted. Just as the shy soldier began to become comfortable with the familiar and easily defensible western technique the monarch pulled a quick change that narrowly missed the champion's throat. The much-honored warrior allowed her opponent's blade to glide along her metal shoulder armor. Regina had her right where She wanted her. With a smug smile, a flick of the regent's sword snapped the latch of the bulky cape. As Her champion maneuvered away from the sharp edge the sorceress snagged the garment with her sword plucking it away from strong shoulders.

A bit rattled Mulan stroked her neck stunned by her charge's skill and boldness. With arrogant glee, Regina spun the bulky cape around Her sword relishing in the hero's shock. "What do you need this clunky thing for anyway," the regent taunted before tossing the cape aside with a flick of Her wrist. The way the glamorous beauty circled reminded the soldier of a large hunting cat and for a moment she felt like a very small mouse. Remembering the lion in her own heart the seasoned swordswoman settled into a poised stance ready for action.

In an even conversational tone, the alert beauty educated her charge, "Other than the armored shoulders, I also use it as I would recommend you use those skirts of yours-to disguise my movements before the strike." Surprise was clear on Regina's face as She digested the information. Mulan pressed the advantage of the queen's pensive moment careful not to harm Her but forcing the willful regent to maintain Her guard under pressure. However, Regina had always been a quick student. The sorceress promptly fell into a rhythm with Her champion and when the moment was right She spun flinging Her skirt high into the air.

Mulan fell prey to her own technique guarding her upper body against an expected high kick. So it was something of a surprise when a limber leg struck the back of hers instead sending the soldier tumbling to the ground a bit of a surprise, but not completely unexpected. The teacher recovered quickly blocking the following strike and redirecting the tip of her opponent's sword to the ground in one fluid motion. Delighted at the progress the warrior praised, "Very good, Your Highness." Caught up in the moment the swordswoman whipped the flat of her own blade up to rest against her charge's collar as the other woman had done to her. The high collar of the form-fitting gown was a mere nod to civility as the cut out below it held the regent's cleavage high and tight.

"But not quite good enough," Mulan taunted. With a flick of her wrist, the champion sent the button of the queen's collar flying. Both opponents gasped as one-the seductive sovereign in erotic delight, the seasoned soldier in shock at the heaving bounty the strike revealed. For a breathless moment, the timid beauty worried that the bold act might actually send full breasts spilling forth. Panic hastened the warrior's movements as she rolled away from the confrontation snatching up her cape in one fluid motion. Regina barely had time to register the act before the bulky garment settled on slim shoulders.

Mulan gallantly swathed the sovereign in the fabric, chiseled cheekbones flaming as she apologized, "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty. I...I don't know what came over me." An elegant hand settled over the firm grip protecting Her supposed virtue. A feline glance prowled over Regina's shoulder as She lightly chastised, "I believe I asked you not to hold back." Stunned chocolate pools curiously searched aristocratic features. While years of tactical training told the former general one thing the warrior's doubt and inexperience argued vehemently. Unable to resolve the conflict within the shy soldier asked, "This was never about sword practice, was it?"

A catty smile curved crimson lips as Regina traced that adorably blushing cheek purring, "There's that quick wit again." Heat roared up the warrior's neck as seductive words and an electric caress began to draw her in. With a hard swallow and boundless discipline, Mulan stepped away from temptation itself to gather her breath. The sound of shuffling steps common along the courtyard seemed to reinforce the shy soldier's concerns about the public nature of their surroundings. Timid eyes darted back and forth as the champion clarified her discomfort delicately under her breath, "If there is something private you wish to discuss perhaps we should resume this conversation elsewhere."

Realization dawned on the regent. Over the past several days She and Mulan had not had a moment in true privacy. Even when they were alone it had been in the great hall or some other part of the castle where they may have been interrupted. How charming that Her bold protector was so reserved when it came to passion. At least Regina had one of the answers She had been searching for. An elegant nod silently accepted the terms set forth. In an effort to salvage the soldier's dignity the queen gave a stellar performance for the sake of prying ears laughing, "Don't worry, champion. You didn't harm me. My gown took the brunt of the blow. Although I think I may need to retire to my chambers to change. Would you care to escort me?" Strong shoulders sagged with a sigh of relief. Gratitude radiated from warm brown pools as Mulan replied with a slight bow, "It would be my honor, My Liege."

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Roni had been distracted all morning. The only thing that kept Her focus was the times when Her phone would chime with a new message from Her enchanting suitor. The former queen used the pretense of cashing in the offered free lesson as an excuse to see Her unaware cursed former lover again. Regina bit Her bottom lip each time the chime went off. At least Mei seemed just as excited to see Her again quickly arranging a time, _+I have an hour free at 11:30 that I usually keep open for private lessons if you're interested.+_ The timing was perfect. Jacinda would be getting back from dropping Lucy off at school leaving Roni just enough time to shower and change before walking over to the school. _+Sounds great,+_ Regina replied as dark eyes began boring holes into the door willing the young mother to arrive.

As her morning class took a water break Mei crossed to her phone dabbing a towel at the slight perspiration. The warrior was far from exerted but it gave her an excuse to check for another message from the sassy bartender that had dominated every waking thought not devoted to her students. Fixating like this was strange and new to the generally flirtatious stud, but not an entirely unwelcome sensation. Usually, when the modern warrior was interested in someone she was deeply cautious and protective of her heart. The exotic beauty was all too painfully familiar with how her devotion could be manipulated and abused when she was blinded by love, but some mad desperate hope challenged every preconceived notion the reserved butch had daring her to dive in head first as though the best possible outcome was a certainty. A broad smile broke out across proud features at the electronic encouragement glowing from her phone inspiring the instructor to take a chance and act boldly.

Another chime sent a thrill through the former regent stating, _+I usually get lunch after. You interested?+_ A willful heart hammered in the royal chest as the thrilled bartender replied with a glowing smile, _+It's a date.+_ A widely smiling emoticon had never thrilled the vivacious femme more. When Jacinda did finally arrive she was desperately curious about what had Roni so pleasantly flustered, but the bartender was not about to waste a single moment that could be spent in Mei's company. "Wait, you have a date?! Tell me everything," the young mother begged for information. "Maybe, when I get back," Regina offered racing up the stairs. The former monarch had never moved so fast in Her life racing through familiar rituals. A quick glance in the mirror confirmed how well the exercise pants impersonated a second skin. Quickly packing a change of clothes the former sorceress threw a lightweight hoodie over Her sports bra before running out the door.

In moments Regina stood before the door to the Red Dragon Shaolin School. Every bit of momentum fled the former queen along with all Her air at the enthralling sight before Her. The red silk martial arts pants the exotic beauty wore were achingly familiar, but the clingy tank top left much on display causing another yearning altogether. The beautifully built warrior moved with fluid grace and exquisite physical expression to the rhythms of an up-tempo pop song. Mei seemed to speak with her very body expressing the lyrics through movement in a blend of hip-hop and modern interpretive dance.

Roni entered the studio almost hesitantly not wanting to interrupt the enchanting expression. Never breaking stride Mei spun to face the sound of the door chime. Delight danced naked in deep brown pools as the reason she felt so attuned to the lyrics in the song 'Feelings' entered her territory. A few quick steps carried the energetic stud to her stunned company as the lady dropped Her bag. In a playful mood, the exotic beauty spun in circles around the entranced femme overjoyed at the enchanting laughter her movements evoked. Lost in the moment the warm-hearted stud faced her companion with a few rhythmic chest pumps.

' _I'm sorry that I care, care. It's really not that fair, fair. I can't help but care.'_

A slow spin evoked an air of not so penitent remorse before offering her companion an inviting hand as the physically expressive wonder faced the bartender once more. Charmed beyond reason Regina accepted the gesture with elegant grace. Mei radiated joy on a near radioactive level as she switched her style to an easier to follow modern pair dancing style. Lost in the moment and each other the pair spun together moving to the rhythm in a coy back and forth that mirrored the emotions the song expressed. At the climax of the tempo, the rugged beauty easily lifted Roni spinning slowly as she languidly lowered the feisty femme down her own firm form.

The music stopped as Roni's feet touched the ground. A broad smile danced in soft brown eyes as the exuberant butch greeted her awestruck companion, "Hi there." Regina's body was alive in ways that She had almost forgotten that She was capable of feeling. A rough swallow pushed past the heady sensation for the breathless respect of speech, "Hey." With the excuse of the song gone Mei struggled against this magnetic creature's gravity. Try though she might to focus on the purpose of this visit the exotic beauty could not pull herself away from how warm and right that voluptuous body felt against her own.

"You caught me," Mei confessed still cradling curvaceous hips in a warm, firm grip. Ragged breaths unevenly heaved full breasts against a perky chest as toned arms leaned into strong shoulders for support against the spinning of the former regent's head. Trying to focus on Her once and future lover's words through the tempest of need ravaging Her senses Roni replied, "Oh?" With a supreme force of will, the modern warrior pried herself from temptation taking a step back and releasing those hypnotic hips. "Yeah, usually I'm a punk kinda girl, but lesbian Jesus has a better beat for cardio," the enchanting butch confessed nodding towards the sound system with a crooked grin.

The strange statement startled Regina from the thrall Her champion had placed Her under. "Lesbian Jesus," the bartender asked with a chuckle and quirked brow. The confident stud laughed at the adorable expression explaining, "Yeah, Hayley Kiyoko. They call her lesbian Jesus. I'm not sure why. I guess she's our patron saint or something." Roni giggled softly enchanted by the silly statement. At a loss in the face absurdity, the bartender simply agreed, "Okay." Strong hands clapped like a focusing tool before rubbing together as the instructor asked, "So all warmed up and ready to get started?"

"Warmed up for sure," Regina replied turning the double entendre into a triple as She removed Her hoodie. The air rushed from Mei's lungs at the sight of that taut body. The blend of feminine curves and lean muscle dancing under creamy olive toned skin was dizzying. It felt like the Hulk had spin kicked her in the chest. The shock and mute awe on the rugged beauty's face was everything Roni had hoped for when planning the outfit and more. A smug smile danced in dark eyes as the former sovereign charitably invited, "Ready when you are."

With the reminder of her expected focus, Mei physically shook her head to try and clear the entrancement. The exotic butchy had to remind herself that they were there to work on protecting that beautiful body. That thought sobered the instructor returning focus to a fevered mind. "We'll start with the basic blocks and common striking techniques. Then we'll see where to go from there based on what comes most naturally to you, okay?" Regina agreed with a silent nod.

Mei was a patient, thoughtful teacher taking the time to explain how best to perform each movement and why doing so made it effective. The stoic beauty broke down each angle and its purpose. Every striking surface and point of contact in a block was clearly defined so as to give clarity of purpose to the technique. Regina was delighted to be enshrouded once more in the warmth of Her former lover's intelligence and protective nature. The kind natured teacher was pleasantly impressed by how quickly her student absorbed the material as they progressed from basic blocks and strikes into beginning fighting stances.

The forward leaning 'bow' stances and back centered 'cat' or kicking stances were natural to the graceful femme, but Roni struggled with the low centered 'horse' stance. Brow pinched in frustration at the awkward feeling Regina groused, "This can't be right." Pink lips curved at the edges in gentle sympathy as Mei agreed in a tender tone, "It's not." The patient teacher had tried several times to display the proper body alignment for the stance from various angles to no avail. Trying a different tactic the handsome Asian woman rose to stand behind her student.

"You're dropping your hips too low. That will just lock them in place and they'll be no good to you," Mei explained as she gripped said hips lifting them a bit. Regina gasped head spinning at the sensation of those strong hands on Her hips while Her legs were spread so wide in the low centered stance. With her mind completely focused on the best way to express proper form the gentle warrior assumed the proper positioning directly behind her student so that her own knees and hips pressed her lovely pupil's into the correct angles. Still cradling the problem area in hand the former champion slightly raised their bodies together before dipping them back to the proper positioning. "Feel how natural the movement is now," the rugged beauty asked as their hips and bodies bounced slowly and smoothly together.

Regina couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't speak with Mulan's body rubbing against Her thrusting so achingly slow against nothing at all. The need to fill that void clenched roughly at the former sorceress demanding that the injustice be rectified. When She could bear it no longer a nimble movement placed the former sovereign's foot behind Mei's ankle. Shifting Her weight towards Her back Roni unbalanced Her instructor sending her tumbling to the ground. Giving Herself over to the fall the bartender spun in midair to land on top of that tight body She could still feel emblazed on Her back.

Mei grunted at the impact of the landing completely thrown off guard by the sudden reversal. Confusion suffused her being until a dark gaze bored pure lust into her eyes. Suddenly the responsible instructor was deeply grateful that the bottom row of windows that ringed the shop were blacked out as plush lips descended shattering any concept of focus. A soft whimper welcomed the rampant violation of the former champion's mouth as strong arms reflexively curled around that stunning body. With the encouragement of the warm embrace, Roni fiercely devoured Her lover nibbling, sucking and shamelessly penetrating that succulent orifice with an insistently rapturing tongue.

Mei quivered violently shaken to the core by the intense claiming that redefined the very concept of passion. A soft moan echoed between the uninhibited primal dance their mouths were locked in as strong hands flowed up and down a sleek back desperately curious where this mad desire would take them. A tight swirl of hips ground deeply between firm thighs ripping their mouths apart as the shocked former soldier gasped roughly. A halting grip forced full hips back as the rugged beauty panted wildly pleading, "Woah! Hey, easy there, sexy. This is like, maybe our second date at best."

A ravenous dark gaze seared down at deliciously startled features as the former monarch gathered ragged breaths to press the advantage challenging, "Second date, second base?" A pensive tongue rolled over kiss plumped pink lips as resolve acquiesced to temptation on a breathy, "Alright." A victorious grin descended to claim those soft lips once more. Lost to the swirling oral embrace strong hands flowed smoothly through soft curls welcoming the delicious dance. As elegant hands flowed up Her lover's sides Regina delighted in the flavor of Mei's sweet moans.

Soft, firm lips savored her lover's a moment longer before pressing a regal chin higher to traced it in searing kisses. Roni's back arched higher neck stretching out in silent offering to Her lover's desires. Electric heat roared through Regina's throat as Mei artfully kissed, nibbled and sucked on the delicate flesh. Head spinning the former sorceress's caress rose to cup and lightly knead pert breasts through the thin cotton. Nipples tightening the modern warrior's body raged to life as her broken gasp trickled over the delicious flesh she had been sampling.

Chest trembling with ragged panting breaths Mei whimpered, "I… I think we have different ideas about second base." Elegant hands paused where they were as Regina swallowed against the tightening of Her throat as She struggled to utter penitently, "Sorry." As desperately as the sorceress desired this delicious creature She didn't want to push Her lover past her comfort zone. A proud jaw trembled in outer reflection of the warrior's inner turmoil. Though this was more than Mei thought herself agreeing to it was honestly far less than what she truly desired.

Large, strong hands slid down to cup full breasts kneading them tight and slow. The raw, aching moan that ripped raggedly from the delicious vixen above her was by far the most deliriously erotic thing Mei had ever known. With a crooked grin the enflamed stud consented, "Eh, it's alright." Head spinning in a torrent of desire Regina fell into Her lover claiming that mind-blowing mouth once more. Lips, teeth, and tongue danced a heady primal back and forth trading taunting caresses and honeyed moans as the lovers ardently explored each other once more.

As the rest of the world was completely forgotten the chiming of the door startled them both. Twin feral glares turned upon the interloper in silent lethal warning. A Grinch-like taunting half grin curved wrinkled features under a dusting of grey hair as Detective Weaver appraised the scene undaunted, "Ms. Hua, Roni, I had no idea you two _knew_ each other." Mei snarled at the intruder as she crawled from beneath her lover to growl, "Well I was starting to before you got here." Still struggling for equilibrium Regina watched Her lover stomp over to the counter to unwittingly face off with the Dark One.

Rage burned in deep brown eyes as Mei rounded the counter to bitterly retrieve an envelope from beneath it. "You should take care who you associate with," Rumplestiltskin advised, the double meaning clear only to Regina. "You shouldn't worry so much. It'll make your hair grey-er," the feisty bartender taunted irritated by the Dark One's supposed ignorance. A sadistic smile danced over proud features at the saucy zinger delighted by her lover's saucy support. The martial artist slapped the envelope roughly against the cop's chest warning, "Now why don't you take your blood money back to your bitch boss like a good little lap dog, piggy?"

Never one to back down a sharp gaze flowed over the room settling on a bare spot of wall with a few nails and a less faded patch of paint where something had obviously been until recently. Sadistic glee infused each word as the detective taunted, "Looks like something's gone missing. Did you want to place a report? I'd be happy to file it for you." An animalist snarl darkened proud features dangerously as Mei barked, "Get out!" Delight at having struck a nerve danced over impish features as the Dark One departed with a deceptively polite, "Good day, ladies."

Picking Herself up Regina crossed to embrace Her trembling champion. Gentle hands stroked strong arms shaking in barely restrained violence as the intense exotic beauty leaned her elbows against the counter. Mei's jaw twitched as she physically held her vibrating fist down glaring into nothing. "What was that," Roni asked concern dripping from every word. Pain laced each spat word as the rattled warrior growled beneath her breath, "That sawed off prick knows. Somehow he figured out I've been selling my father's antique weapons to keep the doors open even though that slag Belfrey keeps raising the rent."

Regina closed Her eyes against the rage boiling up within-as though the former queen needed another reason to despise Lady Tremaine's twisted machinations. A slow, forcefully steady inhale schooled the former regent's expression as She struggled to focus past the hate to what truly mattered, Mulan-in any incarnation. A regal chin tucked over a tense shoulder consolingly as Roni offered in a considerate voice hoping to distract the distraught devoted beauty, "You know we don't have to go out. I understand if you're not feeling up to it."

The exotic butchy straightened sobered by the thought. "No," a weary voice insisted, "I could use to get out of here for a little while." A kind nod acquiesced to Her lover's preference. "Alright, but you have to let me get the tab this time. I won't be another thing draining you dry," Roni stated in no uncertain terms hands adamantly on full hips. Mei turned to face the indomitable creature with a soft smile relenting, "Alright, just give me a minute to change. You can use the ladies room. I'll use the office." Regina gave a soft playful pout joking, "Oh, alright." Light, gentle laughter preceded an adoring feather light kiss alighting on an aristocratic cheek before the martial artist took her leave.

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

As they traversed the castle with the sorceress swaddled in the champion's cape Mulan followed two steps behind her queen a gentle gaze cast to the ground as was proper for a maiden. The behavior, while common where the honored warrior had come from as well as some other surrounding areas, was not how the captain of the guard tended to present herself. With eyes glued to the floor, the soldier did not notice the confused expressions on those she passed. Likewise, once the pair had crossed into Regina's private chambers the champion did not see the aggressive monarch's approach until strong shoulders were forced into the door.

Plush lips claimed a deliciously shocked pair with delight. Capitalizing on the element of surprise Regina gathered gloved hands pinning them above the warrior's head as the queen's own body pressed tightly against an enthrallingly firm form. Completely taken off guard Mulan whimpered into the devastating embrace. The simple soldier's senses were overwhelmed by the demanding possession that seared every doubt from her mind leaving it empty and lost. Even as the heady feeling evoked an effeminate whimper from the hardened warrior that disciplined body trembled like leaf.

When the sensual sovereign paused for breath languishing in the beauty She had brought forth Mulan battled through the hypnotic desire to submit to this enchanting creature's wishes. The herculean struggle left the former general panting raggedly as breathlessly begged, "Wait." A dark gaze devoured Her lover's expression. Those proud features so beautifully softened by passion suddenly seemed almost frightened. The thought clenched Regina's heart painfully easing Her grip on gloved hands even as they held Her own back in a loose grip.

After taking a moment to compose herself soft brown eyes met her queen's gaze to assure the wild but gentle monarch, "While I admit this may be quite stimulating, I was hoping to progress a bit slower and gentler-at least at _first._ " Thick dark brows rose pointedly as Mulan put every emphasis that she possibly could into that last word. It was a bit amusing to see that the soldier could catch her liege off guard as the startled beauty's eyes widened the more the concept sunk in. Regina couldn't imagine that the inference Her champion was making could possibly be true. "You mean, _**first**_ _first_ ," the shocked sovereign sought to clarify.

The brave warrior's proud cheeks pinkened with an endearingly maidenly flush as a subtle nod confirmed the suspicion. Completely bewildered by the concept Regina released strong hands as She took a step back to gather Her scattered thoughts. If this were indeed true, which it must be as Mulan had never been anything but honest and forthright, it certainly did clarify much of the exotic beauty's reticence. The stymied sovereign would have to reconsider not only Her approach but the nature and depth of Her own desires. Whatever this may become it could not be a passing fancy or some simple sexual adventure. Her devoted champion deserved better than that.


	3. Chapter 3

**(((** I kinda rushed this one a little to be honest. It didn't go through all my usual filters because I wanted to give you guys a little something special for Valentine's Day. Let's make it a Warrior Queen Valentines's shall we? I hope this brings a little hope, wonder, and romance into your day. Much lovethings to all and obviously Happy Valentine's Day gentle readers :) xoxox **)))**

 **Once Upon Hyperion Heights:**

 **A Warrior Queen Tale**

Chapter Three

Outside of Her own eagerness Regina also did not want to keep Her lover waiting considering how the recent confrontation with Rumple had upset the sweet creature. In no time at all the former regent had changed from Her calculated work out attire into a micro mini denim skirt and a daringly low cut leopard print halter top. Stylish high heeled ankle boots with black studded heels clicked on the tile as long bare legs carried the bartender out into the hall. The vision that greeted Her there stole the former sovereign's breath.

Mei reclined against the wall thumbs tucked into her pockets looking every heartbreaking inch like James Dean incarnate. Tight torn jeans hugged a well-muscled frame before descending into red combat boots. A broad torso was swathed in an almost indecently tight sleeveless Johnny Cash-style black western shirt with black pearl snap buttons that couldn't fasten over modest breasts barely caged in a black satin bra. A warm smile greeted Roni's appearance banishing the glum expression that had lingered on proud features before Her emergence.

The ability to improve Her champion's spirits so simply warmed the former regent's heart. Plush lips curved with pride and joy as Regina slid closer to praise the vision before Her, "Wow, are you sure you weren't prepared for my idea of second base?" A soft blush tinged proud cheeks as the warrior's head dipped demurely for a moment before admitting, "Well, when I came into work I did have a tank top on under here, but someone charmed me out of it."

"Mmm, remind me to thank someone," Roni purred in a playfully seductive tone as creamy tan arms slid around a slim waist. As the bartender rose up against that firm body that handsome face dipped to meet Her halfway in a sweetly savoring kiss. Mei emerged from the kiss blinking slowly in a daze as though waking from a dream to purr, "Thank you." A crooked grin curved plush lips as Regina quipped, "I thought that was my line."

A loving stroke played through soft curls as the devastatingly handsome woman replied, "No, thank you for cheering me up and for taking me out." A sharp inhale of breath accented an avidly appreciative ogle of the creamy cleavage on display adding, "And for this outfit that practically demands your idea of second base." Roni chuckled, "You're welcome… to that and more." Not at all surprised by the witty overture, Mei held up a playfully halting finger lightly tapping her lover on the nose correcting, "That's what third dates are for."

The bartender's adorable joking pout was met with a soft laugh and the charmed instruction, "Come on, let's go." Regina begrudgingly relinquished Her hold on the beautiful butch immediately missing the warmth of that connection. Almost as though sensing the femme's need on some unspoken level Mei took one of her companion's hands in her own as she guided her stunning company into the street. The former regent's heart soared at the simple act of strolling the street hand in hand with Her lover. In the other world, this sort of public affection would have made Mulan deeply uncomfortable, reserved only for times of direst need or when surrounded by trusted loved ones.

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

As the regent stumbled back stupefied the shy soldier's arms fell to wrap around her own chest self-consciously. The shock that had claimed the queen upon the revelation of Mulan's virginity had been amusing at first, but the further away her liege became the more the innocent champion felt cold and isolated. Fear that her inexperience may repel the considerably more confident woman spurred the warrior to speak the words that she wished she felt, "I… understand if this changes your feelings." The words sounded hollow and false to both of their ears as a fragile gaze clung to the floor.

The pain in Her sweet champion's voice dragged Regina from Her own thoughts. It wasn't until then that the queen realized how far She had pulled away in trying not to push the untouched beauty. "No, of course not," the sovereign assured Her noble protector as She slid closer. A light tug at those strong arms opened them easily. Concern and compassion radiated from aristocratic features as satin coated arms surrounded the delicate creature within all that armor.

Timid chocolate pools rose slowly, hesitant to hope in the truth of her liege's consoling statement. "I was just surprised," Regina assured Her sweet guardian. Dark eyes sparkled over a soft smile as the tender regent continued, "I can't imagine how someone so beautiful and so loving hasn't experienced the act of love-especially one who's such a good kisser." That endearing blush made a flagrant return over a shy smile as thick lashes fluttered over warm brown eyes thoroughly charmed by the queen's words.

The sight warmed the sorceress's heart flooding Her with relief. While Regina wasn't completely certain what all She wanted to have and to share with this winning creature, at the very least it was clear that Mulan's happiness meant the world to Her. "Really," the shy soldier inquired ignorant of her effect on her liege. With a dazzling, deeply captivated smile the queen nodded affirmatively. The encouragement gave the warrior the strength to confess the depth of her inexperience, "I wondered. I have been kissed before, but yours was the first I enjoyed and so the first I returned."

The fearsome sorceress could have been knocked over with a feather in that thoroughly brain scrambling moment. If Mulan could kiss so amazingly well with no familiarity whatsoever the concept of the untapped depths of the beauty's potential for passion was truly dizzying. "Wow," Regina remarked utterly stunned. "That's amazing! I never would have thought so." The look of glowing optimism on the brave champion's face inspired the monarch to continue, "It's like you were born for it."

Mulan's heart fluttered wildly in her chest at the illustrious praise. With breath hitched tightly in her throat the dazzled warrior wrapped her arms around her charge hesitantly requesting, "Then may I do it again?" The sweet timid entreating was completely captivating to the seasoned seductress. A husky voice tempered by tender emotions replied, "Please do." That was all the invitation that the shy soldier needed to lose herself in the wondrous beauty in her arms.

Firm lips dipped to eagerly sample and explore a plush pair. Mulan's innocent instinctive desire was completely enthralling. Gently relenting to wherever the timid beauty's needs drew her Regina moaned sweetly into the embrace stroking up a thick leather coated back. A soft, remorseful whimper broke through the queen's reverie surprising Her. The once reserved beauty broke the kiss a timid tongue rolling over uniquely gifted lips as an unspoken urging prodded her.

Curious as to what had caused the interruption Regina gently encouraged Her lover, "What is it?" Even as the Queen's perception without the need to voice her feelings comforted and delighted the shy soldier Mulan struggled to find the right words. "I… I can't feel your hands through my armor." A slow, deep inhale mirrored the hope that flooded the sorceress raising a full chest. "Do you wish to remove it," the thrilled sovereign gently inquired. A bashful nod met the question stealing all of that inflated air away.

A dark gaze dipped growing deeper, hungrier as the concept was slowly savored. The heat in her lover's stare flared a fever in the honored warrior. A blazing blush colored proud cheeks as the shy soldier informed her liege, "It's not quite that exciting, My Queen. I do have clothes under here." A crooked grin danced beneath obsidian orbs as they rose impishly with a light, playful curse, "Damn." A soft giggle leaked from the gentle maiden as skilled hands slipped from their gloves before carefully removing a thick sword belt.

Entranced by the queen's rapt attention nervous digits rose to unlatch the decorative chest piece that ran the center of Mulan's armor. With that part removed more familiar fastenings running down the front of the warrior's chest were revealed to a delighted gaze. Compelled beyond reason Regina interrupted with a gentle request, "May I?" Surprise fluttered coy eyelashes over freshly pinkened cheeks as the slowly more confident virgin replied, "Another first?"

A delighted crimson smile patiently awaited an answer. A simple nod wordlessly encouraged the regent as Mulan's hands fell gracefully to her sides in open trust. The poignant gesture thrilled the sovereign drawing Her deeper under the innocent's thrall. Regina tenderly held Her lover's gaze as expressive digits leisurely worked the latches free. Never looking away for a moment elegant hands slipped the thick leather from strong shoulders to reveal a simple silk tunic crossed over a pert chest. Mulan gasped softly at the sense of freedom that flooded her with the slight disrobing.

With a hard swallow eager arms wrapped around the glorious creature that treated her so tenderly. The instant their bodies met barely separated by thin layers of satin and silk all the air was ripped raggedly from the lovers. Regina's body tightened roughly at the soft and hard feel of the innocent vixen in Her arms. Whimpering at the enrapturing sensation of sweetly swelled curves Mulan fell open-mouthed into all that her sultry sovereign offered. The depth of tenderness and passion in the exotic beauty's kiss stole Regina's heart. In that instant, the worldly regent silently devoted Herself to this enthralling creature's happiness with the whole of Her heart from that day forward.

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The simple corner café was tasteful but not extravagant, the sort of intimate gem that gave the neighborhood character. Roni sat at a patio table picking absentmindedly at Her fries far more enthralled by the effortless, natural comfort of holding Mei's hand. The handsome woman set down her drink to remark pensively, "I still can't believe we only met, what like yesterday? I feel like I've known you for years." Regina's heart fluttered with the wild, desperate longing to tell Her lover that it had been over 9 years in fact. But there was no way to share that information without seeming thoroughly insane. Instead, the former queen settled for flirtatiously replying, "I can't believe you've been right around the corner this whole time and I didn't find you sooner."

A crooked grin tugged at soft pink lips to dance in warm brown eyes. "Maybe it's the whole bartender thing. You're just so easy to talk to," Mei mused aloud. A tight smile graced crimson lips. "Must be it," Regina replied popping a fry into Her mouth to prevent Herself from saying anything She might regret. "It's weird though. I don't usually move this fast," the modern warrior admitted pensively. An elegant brow quirked curiously. "Oh?"

A wry chuckle preceded that warm gaze dropping in defense of the fragile revelation, "I'm usually a lot more careful." Roni's head tilted to the side fascinated by the exposed expression encouraging, "How's that?" Keen brown eyes leveled on the feisty femme as though the big-hearted butch expected the knowledge she was about to share was common, "Well, I'm sure you know sport fucking Asian girls is apparently some kind of sexual merit badge. A girl has to be careful who she lets in."

Regina's heart sank into Her stomach on a hard swallow. The idea of someone using Her noble champion, Her beautifully romantic lover that way ripped the former queen apart inside. Obsidian orbs misted fighting the sting of the pain the brave butch wore so casually on her sleeve. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine ever using you that way," Roni vowed wholeheartedly. A sweet smile lit soft brown eyes as the subtle beauty cooed, "That's one of the things I like most about you." The bartender laughed cheered by the simple philosophical charm.

Though Mei jovially made light of the assurance the way the intoxicating woman's words touched her was clear in the slow stroke of her thumb along their joined hands. The deeply expressive gesture warmed the former regent's heart inspiring further assertions, "I could even wait for a fourth date or a fifth." The exotic beauty laughed wildly at the amusing offer. Delight danced in chocolate pools as the modern warrior raised their joined hands purring, "I don't know if I could." A firm gentle kiss was pressed to the sensitive webbing of Roni's hand stealing Her breath as Her entrancing companion vowed, "But I'll let ya know."

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The queen's carriage bounced gently down the royal highway leading to the summer palace. Regina had plans to ascertain if the markets, silos and other storage buildings were prepared for the harvest that the renewed lands would bring in. The monarch meant to keep Her promise of bringing prosperity back to the land. Their solemn caravan consisted of the royal guard and a few trusted ministers and emissaries. Mulan rode proudly amongst their ranks pausing but a moment to share a secret smile with her lover through the round window before returning to her duties.

It had been weeks since the slowly more confident soldier had shared her embarrassing secret with her liege. Regina had been ever more delighted and captivated by the timid and yet deeply passionate creature. Never before had the monarch been so thoroughly aroused and yet endlessly patient with a lover. While the intimacies they shared had steadily grown deeper and more meaningful there was still much yet that the smitten sovereign looked forward to exploring. While they had kissed with wild abandon and spent many nights wrapped in each other's arms the queen had yet to witness what lie beneath the silks under Her lover's armor. And yet each revelation was a treasure Regina would not have rushed for the world.

Immense discipline was exerted to keep Mulan's mind to the task at hand. A focus that became easier as she traveled through the caravan away from the temptation of the round window and the stunning creature within that ruled the soldier's wild heart. Thoughts of the breathtaking beauty in peril brought clarity of focus turning the tactician's mind to potential avenues of attack. The captain of the guard was so focused on keeping a watchful eye on the surrounding forest that she completely missed more mundane dangers. A loud thump drew the attention of all as a massive wheel was swallowed by a large sinkhole.

Before Mulan could even gasp the carriage tipped over crashing onto its side, the side with the only entrance or exit. Even as the horses hitched to the transport panicked the fearless general spurred her own into action forcing it by pure will to race directly into the danger. "REGINA!" The wild cry accompanied a mighty leap as the soldier flew from horseback to land crouching over the window she had so recently spied her lover through. The gorgeous monarch lay in a crumpled heap not moving, not speaking.

Icy fingers of terror mercilessly gripped the devoted warrior's heart. A lightning fast flip deposited the humble horrified beauty before the downed roof of the carriage. With a strength born of pure desperation, the mighty champion heaved the vehicle up at a sharp angle hoping against hope to free her beauteous charge. "REGINA!" The elegant downed monarch began to stir swelling the soldier's heart, but even that strength was not enough. Though Mulan had impressively hefted the weighty carriage the angle she held it at was more pressure than the already punished wheel could manage. Spokes snapped in half depositing the full weight of the vehicle on already taxed mighty shoulders.

Mulan cried out under the pressure pushing back with everything inside her. As strong legs began to tremble the rest of the guard caught up to their commander bracing the crumbling carriage. When five men were finally able to take the weight off her shoulders the single-minded soldier ripped the door from its hinges to reach out for beloved. Dark eyes swam up as the wounded queen stumbled into the trustworthy arms of Her champion.

Terrified by the pallor of cherished features and the trickle of blood dripping from dark locks Mulan scooped the queen up into her arms pulling Her free. Once they were clear of the doomed vehicle the rest of the guard let the failing contraption fall. The champion leaped into the saddle cradling a still dazed Regina in her arms as she announced to the guard, "We ride ahead to the palace. You three with me! The rest gather what you can from _that_ before you follow."

Mulan paid no heed to the shouts confirming obedience to her orders as she spurred her horse on at breakneck speed. Nothing mattered but getting Regina to safety. The dizzy queen groaned up at Her rescuer, "What happened?" Speech was difficult with a hammering heart lodged firmly in her throat but the champion struggled to assure her love, "It's alright. I have you now." Though the rest of the world spun by in a mad blur the intensely focused features of the exotic paladin were the one clear thing in the wounded regent's vision. Comforted by the words the swooning sorceress let Her aching head fall on that strong shoulder as they sped along.

What were mere blinks to the concussed regent seemed a lifetime to Her devoted lover as Mulan gently placed the far too pale beauty upon the bed. The champion's pulse pounded in her ears as she agonized over whether she should let her charge rest or press Her to discover the extent of Her injuries. Dark eyes swam up slowly focusing as Regina asked once more with a voice strained by a dry throat, "What happened?" Tortured chocolate pools flowed worriedly over aristocratic features informing her lover, "Your carriage fell into a sinkhole and tipped over. Are you alright?"

Regina fought through the dizziness to discover the extent of Her injuries. Her head throbbed excruciatingly. An elegant hand rose to gingerly seek out the source of the ache. A searing pain radiated across Her vision like red lightning eliciting a hiss from the dark beauty. Wincing away from Her own touch the queen caught sight of the blood. It wasn't much for a scalp wound, just enough to terrify Her poor shaken protector. The wounded regent pushed a swallow past the pain to inform Her lover, "It's probably just a mild concussion."

Concerned chocolate pools still fixed to pale features were not comforted by the unfamiliar information. A tender stroke of a proud cheek attempted to banish the worry from the cherished champion as Regina soothed, "I'll be fine. I should probably stay awake for a while though. So no letting me nod off, okay?" The hugest sigh of relief Mulan had ever known drained the tension from bulging shoulders. "Alright," the comforted soldier agreed with a nod.

As the panic cleared the captain of the guard recalled their nervously shifting trail of subordinates. "You heard the lady," Mulan barked, "She will be well. She will need privacy and tending. You two guard the door and you bring me warm water and a soft rag." The guards rushed to obey relieved to have something else to do besides stand there trying not to notice the seemingly private moment. With the doors closed and the grip of panic fading the brave champion trembled in the wake of the narrowly evaded horror.

An elegant hand settled tenderly over the leather glove tightly gripping the sheets as Regina assured Her gentle lover, "It's okay. I'll be alright." Mulan choked on a well of tears and the million things she could not, did not know how to say. The shaken soldier instead poured all that she felt into a single deeply poignant kiss as a tear spilled over each cheek. Deeply touched by the sweetly expressive gesture, the wounded regent welcomed the embrace cradling proud features like a delicate treasure as a graceful caress soothed the drops of pain away.


	4. Chapter 4

**(((** Welcome back, gentle readers. I do apologize for the delay. This is the chapter I wish I could have posted for Valentine's Day, but being a very very bad girl and now working overnights have vastly impacted my schedule. I will keep on all my stories though with more plot to come. Stay tuned :) **)))**

 **Once Upon Hyperion Heights:**

 **A Warrior Queen Tale**

Chapter Four

Mei strolled down the sidewalk hands tucked into the pockets of her ripped black skinny jeans pensively as she headed in to work. Every quiet, dull moment since their lunch date had been filled with thoughts of the sassy bartender and how she might see Her again. Never before had the disciplined beauty been so caught up in someone, especially someone she had just met. As strange as it was the only uncomfortable part of the foreign feelings was the impatience it filled the modern warrior with. Though she may be direct and a bit too honest the rugged beauty had always been very much a relationship kind of girl. It certainly wasn't that she didn't desire a relationship with the fascinating woman. She definitely did, but the cautious Asian woman was clawingly, achingly impatient for more. And that wasn't like her at all.

A loud thump and a scraping sound from the alley just ahead broke through the disciplined beauty's mental wanderings. Ingrained alertness forced her attention to the sound as she neared the corner. A curse, a grunt and a pained straining in Roni's voice kicked protective urgings into overdrive. Mei raced around the corner flying towards the potential danger at breakneck speed. As the frazzled woman neared the side entrance to the bar she caught sight of the voluptuous creature that dominated her mind grumbling as She stretched Her back. Mei chuckled her own concerns away as she caught sight of the bartender's opponent, a rather large keg. "Having some trouble are ya?"

Roni turned to face that charmingly gruff voice with a brilliant smile. "Hey, you," She greeted Her champion warmly. Delight and relief played like a zoetrope over regal features at the sight of this exciting version of Her devoted lover. Ever since their date, Regina had chided Herself for being so forward with the reserved beauty. However, restraint was a struggle when the body and heart you have been yearning for for months was standing cluelessly in front of you. The nimble way the modern warrior vaulted onto the dock made the former regent's heart skip a beat. The once powerful sorceress had always been fascinated by how simple and graceful Mulan made any physical effort seem to be. "Yeah, my delivery guy forgot his dolly again. So now I have to lug these kegs in by hand," the feisty bartender groused. A half smile lit exotic features as Mei teased lightly easily tipping the keg into her hands, "You know these things roll just fine."

Roni's body tensed hands shooting up in a halting gesture as She half warned, half pleaded, "No, please don't! It'll foam up and be completely unusable for hours, maybe days." Disbelief pinched thick brows as the spry woman verified, "Really?" Obviously a bit riled up the bartender assured her, "Really." A subtle shrug met the statement as Mei attempted to console Her, "No problem. Tell you what, you carry this for me and I'll carry that for you, deal?" Leaning the keg against a thickly muscled thigh, firm shoulders slid out of her prized leather jacket offering it to Roni for safe keeping. A crooked grin curved plush lips as the former queen accepted the gesture of trust. As She cradled the thick leather to an ample chest the scent of Mulan wafted up teasing a regal nose. It reminded the former sovereign of lazy mornings waking alone to curl around Her lover's pillow until her return from whatever errand had stolen her from their bed.

With the keg still tipped on one side it was a simple matter for the fit woman to grip the bottom and heft the 160-pound keg onto a strong shoulder. Dark eyes popped astonished once more by the dashing creature's startling physical prowess. "Wow, okay. Just please be careful." An effortless smile beamed from the modern warrior as she vowed, "I promise. Now, where do you want it?" Roni darted carefully around the handsome woman to hold the door for her as She instructed, "Just down this hallway." Mei sauntered casually into the dark room pausing a moment as her eyes adjusted.

Regina paused in the doorway indulging in the guilty pleasure of her private view of that powerful form. Long muscles rippled through that sexy back calling forth graphic memories of the damage Her nails had done to it in the heat of passion. Carved arms tautly held the hefty bundle with easy grace and perfect balance. As a dark gaze traveled down to a deliciously bulged backside and powerful legs the former queen subconsciously licked Her lips. Heated memories of the pleasures that lower half was capable of giving and receiving tormented Her mercilessly. Even as Her mind screamed for focus and control of those desires a wild heart railed to renew those memories and explore the further differences between the lover who was and the lover yet to be.

Long legs made short work of the hallway. The impressively able woman paused at the next doorway asking, "Which way?" In a voice deepened by undeniable desire, Roni instructed, "Just keep flexing that way." A thick jet black brow quirked in delighted impish curiosity over a strong shoulder at the Freudian slip. High aristocratic cheeks flushed a bit at Her transparency. With a nervous clearing of Her throat, the bartender corrected, "Walking… Umm, keep walking forward around the bar to the left." Mei chuckled enjoying the other woman's discomfort almost as much as the obvious ogling she was receiving. "Got it," the former champion assured her feisty lady before doing as directed.

Roni carefully placed the treasured jacket safely on the bar before joining her lover in the tap room. The former queen arrived just in time to aid in the cumbersome keg's steady descent. "Thanks," the bartender offered breathily brushing a few stray curls from Her own face. "No trouble," Mei replied hands on hips. Crossing towards the door the physically energized woman announced, "In fact, I'm gonna show you how much trouble it isn't three more times." Regina followed hot on the virile woman's heels as she headed once more for the loading dock.

"You don't have to do that," the bartender stated in a caring tone. "I know, but I don't mind," Mei replied in a cheery tone as she hefted another keg onto her shoulder as though it were the simplest thing. At the doorway, the stud tossed a saucy wink over her shoulder teasing, "Besides you seem to enjoy the view." Regina bit down on a plush bottom lip as Her head shook astonished at the charming differences between the creature before Her and the reserved lover She had once known. "Well, I won't deny that," Roni confessed as She followed the other woman's progress prepared to aid the fit woman should anything go awry.

Once the kegs were all safely tucked away Mei paused to catch her breath slowly stretching her arms and back. As much as Regina enjoyed the view, especially the way Her champion's shirt rose up as the masculine beauty stretched those well-muscled arms, the former queen couldn't help worrying that Her rescuer had overtaxed herself. "You alright there," Roni prodded gently. The exotic stud dismissed the concern with an easy smile, "Oh yeah, just warmed me up for my day, nothing to worry about." A dubious gaze examined the familiar musculature immediately noticing which muscles had been aggravated from the exertion by the way they bunched sitting differently on that frame than normal. "Mmhmm," the once powerful sorceress grunted skeptically as she closed the distance between them.

Giving the sore muscles a light squeeze as though testing for the tension She already knew to be there the feisty bartender offered, "Why don't you let me thank you with a quick massage before you go? It's the least I can do." Mei bit down on her bottom lip silently struggling for a reason to say no because she felt that she should even though everything in her wanted to scream yes. A quick glance at her watch revealed that time itself seemed to agree. "Well, my first class isn't for another half hour yet. I could stick around for twenty minutes or so before I really _need_ to take off," the disciplined instructor admitted. "Then it's settled," Roni decided as She took the stoic beauty by the hand and pulled her out into the bar proper.

The stylish femme spun a chair around before playfully shoving Her rescuer into it chest first. Mei chuckled relenting to the forceful tending. A low lingering moan of relief leaked from the slouched stud as surprisingly strong hands eased the tension from once firm shoulders. A tingling warmth spread from the touch to radiate down the disciplined beauty's back and up her neck. "Oh you're good at that," the former champion groaned in delight as her body melted under soothing, enticing strokes. Regina bit down on a plush bottom lip to keep from moaning at the delirious feeling of that strong body fully submitting to Her touch. It took every ounce of control the former queen had to keep Her hands from roaming of their own accord as they had so many times before beginning with their very first time.

"Why thank you," the spunky bartender purred using the excuse of conversation to keep Her mind focused on the present. Warm chuckles rattled through the torso She tended to. "No, thank you," Mei replied in good humor. Crimson lips curved at the heartwarming sound of that familiar laugh. Already tickled the modern warrior couldn't help sharing another amusement, "You wanna hear something funny?" Roni pressed Her forearms flat against that tightly muscled back using Her own body weight to slowly press and stretch the tension away from Her champion's spine as She purred, "What's that?" The beautiful butchy sighed in relief as she confessed, "When I heard you struggling I thought you were in _real_ trouble."

A warm smile lit aristocratic features as Regina assumed correctly, "And you came running to my rescue?" It warmed the former regent's heart to know that some things were so intrinsic that even a curse couldn't change them. An adorably lost almost penitent expression peered over a now less tense shoulder as the tough girl prodded for validation, "Well I kinda did, didn't I?" The sweet, endearing expression melted the stylish femme's heart. Carefully cupping taut shoulders Roni leaned against that outstretched back to press a tender kiss to a proud cheek before assuring the brave beauty, "You definitely did."

Mei gasped at the shockingly electric feeling of soft breasts against her back. The gentle kiss while meant to be kind only made the modern warrior more aware of how close those tempting lips were. A half-lidded gaze clung to those lips as firm hands slid back with a mind of their own slowly climbing limber legs. Toned limbs twitched beneath the touch as Roni stared in stunned disbelief and curious wonder. Raw agonized moans ripped from both women as that strong grip surrounded a perfectly sculpted derriere drawing that voluptuous body tighter to a taut back. Trembling lips quivered a mere breath apart as the enflamed exotic beauty softly panted, "I think I might be ready for that third date soon. How about you?"

The unexpected overture combined with that enthralling invitation spun the former sovereign's head something fierce. A determined will pushed past the demands of desire to tenderly inquire, "Are you sure?" A soft smile spread over full pink lips as the deeply touched masculine woman surprised the saucy bartender once more. Releasing her grip Mei stood just long enough to reverse her position to sit in the chair properly. The instant the charming champion settled a confident grip tugged at the back of Roni's knees pulling the former sorceress onto Her lover's lap.

A sharp startled squeal leaked from the wild beauty delighting the disciplined warrior. Hypnotic lips hovered within a breath of a plush pair taunting them with their nearness as the Mei purred entrancingly, "Why don't we do something special and just see where it takes us-no promises, no expectations?" Regina drifted closer drawn in by the vertigo of opportunity dancing so achingly close. "Special sounds expensive," the considerate femme remarked with concern angling closer. "It doesn't have to be. Why don't you let me handle that," Her entrancing champion rebutted drawing out the temptation by maintaining an exact achingly slim separation no matter how Roni tried to close the distance between them. Plush lips curved delighted by the delicious torment. Finally, the former regent relented to Her lover's temptation replying, "Deal." The instant that the word was spoken that distance was abolished by a searing embrace that branded the bartender fully smitten.

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The panic of the near calamity had rattled Mulan past the capacity for speech. The near mute warrior had tended to her lover's head wound with a single-minded tenderness and care that was heartbreaking in its intensity. While Regina marveled at the depths of gentleness Her champion was capable of the pain that still lingered behind chocolate pools haunted the queen. With every fiber of Her being the regent wished to wash away the worry and agony lingering in Her lover's eyes. As the shell-shocked warrior set the first aid supplies aside strong hands trembled with nothing to occupy them, nothing to keep her mind from the horror that nearly was, the fear that lingered still.

The sight of normally steady hands so deeply disturbed wrenched Regina's heart painfully. Graceful hands settled over the trembling pair soothingly as the sorceress vowed in a kind tone, "It's okay. I'm going to be alright. I promise." Sharp features gazed up broken, full lips quivering over a trembling once proud jaw. Never had the queen seen Her brave champion so fragile. "But you almost weren't. I almost lost you," Mulan confessed on the verge of tears voice tight with the strain. "For one terrifying moment I thought I had when you lay there so still not moving. Through dozens of battles and the deepest darkest parts of war I have _**NEVER**_ known such fear," the hero wailed tears streaming down her face.

Regina's own eyes misted in response to Her lover's agony as caring hands stroked the tears from proud cheeks paled by pain. "Shh, it's alright, darling. I'm right here," the sympathetic sorceress soothed. "No," Mulan barked forcing herself to finish through the pain, "It's not alright. I came far too close to never being able to tell you that I love you to stop now." Shock slackened the sovereign's features as She stared in stunned wonder. "You….?" With a slight sniffle, the soldier gathered her courage to cradle regal features like a priceless treasure before repeating the words she had so longed to say, "I love you, Regina. And I'm never going to let another day go by where you might wonder how I feel about you. From the moment I laid eyes on you, your beauty took my breath away but it is your kindness and patience that have stolen my heart. I am completely shamelessly under your spell-the pure magic of you. Never doubt that."

All air abandoned the sovereign in a ragged rush at the impassioned proclamation. No one had ever spoken to Regina that way before. Others had professed their love with simple, common vows, but no one had expressed the depth of their feeling and devotion as Mulan had. It was an enrapturing, hypnotic sensation drawing the queen closer as She fought to find words of equal weight, "I love you, too. All my life people have told me who I was, who I _should_ be. You were the first person to ask me who I wanted to be. Your faithful, gentle love has encouraged me to grow into the person that I want to be, someone I can finally be proud of instead of just pretending to be. I have never known someone so genuinely kind and understanding. How you can do all that and still be so humble completely mystifies me. Everything about you is a wonder, my sweet precious Mulan." With that awe-inspiring announcement, Regina joined their lips in an embrace like no other. Devotion and tenderness danced along with passion, purity and radiant love tinged with the sweet-salty spice of tears-the ones shed before in fear blending with those of joy spilled during.

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

After hours of scrutiny, Roni decided on a black 1950s pin-up style dress with a cherry print and red piping along the waistband. The flared ruffled skirt rest a few inches above the knee. Caramel curls were coiffed into a sleek updo. As the anxious femme applied scarlet to Her lips with the hand of a perfectionist the door burst open behind Her. Jacinda bounced into the room radiating excitement as she proudly produced the finishing touch. "Vintage immaculately polished Mary Janes as promised," the young mother announced offering the fantastic footwear. An overjoyed smile beamed from the proud mother in law, even though she could not divulge that joy to the kind young woman. "Thank you so much. They're perfect," Regina glowed eagerly accepting them.

"Damn Mamacita, you are dressed to kill," Jacinda complimented her employer warmly. A soft smile curved scarlet lips in silent joy at the title that Cinderella couldn't possibly have known was so true. "Thank you," Regina replied simply as She slipped into the shoes. "This mystery woman isn't gonna know what hit her," the young mother encouraged her mentor. "Although, I gotta say I'm a little surprised. I woulda thought you went for the bad boy type." A wicked smirk danced in dark eyes as the bartender replied, "Wait till you see her." Brown brows arched curious to see this mystery woman.

As though summoned by the conversation a knock rattled the door. "No way," Jacinda announced hopping off the bed to answer the door. Both women were stunned by the dashing creature on the other side. Black leather pants clung to sculpted legs as though they had been poured on before spilling over polished biker boots. A sleeveless untucked tuxedo shirt tightly cradled a slim torso before parting in deference to perky cleavage. Absent the sleeves tuxedo cuffs adorned Mei's wrists in stark contrast to the carved tawny flesh on display. "Wow," Jacinda remarked slack-jawed before turning to Roni to continue, "Ok, I totally get it now. Can I have one too?" With a slight chuckle at the reaction, Regina recovered from Her own shock to cross greeting Her lover with a firm statement to Her companion, "This one's all mine. Get your own."

Delight at the claiming by the stunning beauty radiated from the dashingly handsome woman as she suavely produced a single red rose in offering to the dynamic creature before her. "You look amazing," Mei purred in wonder. An elegant hand electrically grazed her own accepting the offered bloom. Lost to shock, wonder and the magic of the moment the modern warrior pressed a gentle savoring kiss to plush blood red lips. A sweet sigh escaped the former sorceress as She purred out of the embrace, "You're a bit of a stunner yourself." A soft half-smile curved pink lips as a husky voice replied, "I'm glad you like." Wicked delight danced in dark eyes as Regina replied, "Like doesn't begin to describe it, but we can get into that later."

"Yeah, like when I'm not here," Jacinda interrupted politely reminding the lovers of her presence before excusing herself playfully. "Speaking of which, bye." With that, the young mother scooted around the pair to retreat down into the bar proper. In the absence of an audience, Regina slid Her arms around Her lover's neck to purr in a playfully seductive tone, "Now that you have me all to yourself what do you plan to do with me?" Warm bare arms curled firmly around an hourglass frame indulging in the intoxication of holding Her close. A mischievous grin curved soft pink lips as Mei impishly replied, "It's a surprise." After one more slow sweet kiss, the dashing butch encouraged, "Come on. Let's go."

Mei escorted her dazzling companion through the bar and out into the street. As they strolled the sidewalk hand in hand the kind-hearted butch marveled at how they had gotten here. It usually took her much longer to feel this comfortable with someone, to trust someone like this. But with everything inside screaming at her to give it all she's got ignoring her own intuition to hold back seemed like the worst kind of hypocrisy. So the instinctive woman would jump in with both feet giving it her whole heart doubt and fear be damned. "So where are we going," the captivating vixen inquired. With a cheeky grin, Mei replied, "Someplace special."

A warm throaty laugh rattled through an ample bosom in delight at the coy response. "And what are we going to do when we get there," Regina playfully prodded for the obviously protected details. An impish grin made the former regent's heart flutter as Her dashing companion responded, "Something special." A slight tug pulled their joined hands closer as the flirtatious femme's other arm curled around cradling Her companion's ripplingly firm arm to Her side as She sighed, "You're really enjoying this whole woman of mystery thing, aren't you?" Mei merely smirked in silent confirmation delighting in the tingling sensation crawling up her captured arm. When that perfectly coiffed head rested on her shoulder the modern warrior thought for sure her heart would burst with pure joy. Only silence could preserve her mystique.

A few blissful blocks later the pair arrived at their destination. As they crossed the street Regina's head lifted in surprise announcing in disbelief, "The community garden?" A charmingly coy half grin curved firm lips as the dashing butch replied, "I told you not to worry about the price." Confident strides guided her delightfully befuddled lady to the wishing well before announcing, "I can make a special night out of a little care, some attention to detail and the change in my pocket." Charmed by Her engaging companion's alluring mystery Roni rose to the bait with a delighted smile inquiring, "How's that?"

A sidelong look demanded her enchanting companion's attention to the landmark. "You know what this is," Mei asked in a leading manner. With a slight nod and rapt attention Roni played along replying, "It's the wishing well." A warm sentimental smile curved soft pink lips as the dazzlingly handsome butch openly shared, "I used to come here all the time as a kid, but I hadn't paid it much attention in years-until you came along." The almost worshipful look in those warm brown eyes made Regina's heart flutter. Reaching into her pocket the dashing butch withdrew her change to raise a single coin in a pointed gesture.

"After that first night I couldn't resist stopping by on my way home and I made a wish to see you again," Mei stated in naked hopeful romanticism. The winning creature pressed a tender kiss to the coin before tossing it in. "And the next day I did. So I stopped by again and this time I wished to get to know you better." With another coin and another kiss, the gesture was repeated. Regina's heart pounded painfully in Her chest in wild desperate hope that would not be denied. "And I did. Then today on my way over I wished to impress you, to see that sparkle in your eyes that you always put in mine." With the confession, the tender masculine beauty pressed another kiss to another coin before tossing it in.

Regina stared in mute wonder completely beguiled by the strong and gentle enchanting creature before Her. A tender caress flowed over aristocratic features as the charming butch purred in a fragile adoring tone, "Ever since I met you every wish I've made has come true." Those honeyed lips dipped to slowly caress a plush pair with all the gentle hope and tender passion swirling through the once cautious exotic beauty. Roni melted beneath the impassioned onslaught heart swelling to the point of breaking only to melt and reform anew under the graceful affection of Her ever surprising lover. Mei completely gave herself over to the moment of wonder her heart had created. A sweetly caressing tongue flowed and danced over an eagerly accepting mouth sliding in a fluid graceful dance with her lover's. Supple bodies melted into one another in total abandon to the magic they created.

A soft beeping interrupted their interlude. Regina gazed up in silent curiosity at the puzzlingly pleased edifice above Her. Mei switched off the alarm delight dancing in soft chocolate pools as she slipped smoothly behind her adorably confused lady. One arm wrapped warmly around a slight waist holding the enchanting creature close as the romantic butch pointed upwards with her other arm. As the former sovereign followed the direction of that indicating hand She witnessed first one and then another star falling from the sky. Roni's breath caught in Her throat as a warm throaty voice purred in Her ear, "And now I want to give them all to you. Make a wish. Make as many as you want. They're all for you." With that announcement, the streaks of light continued in a bold meteor shower that defied the pollution of the city lights.

Regina's heart burst anew in hopeful wonder. The dizzyingly romantic gesture reminded the former queen of Her proud lover's heart. The most romantic overture Mulan had made was a private moment shared in a cave the warrior had discovered while on patrol for the Resistance. In the darkness there a moss bloomed with spots of dazzling luminescence making living stars on the cave ceiling. The champion had told her queen that it reminded her of the lights that danced in her lady's dark eyes. Everything of this moment screamed of the beauty and tender sentiment that the warrior had reserved for Her alone. At that moment Regina wished more than anything to have Her lover back whole with all of her memories as well as everything that this world's experience had given the enchanting creature whose arms held Her so cherishingly.

Unable to share Her mad, desperate hope a single tear slid down a noble cheek. Puzzled by the reaction a tender caress banished the slight moisture as Mei silently wished for it to be a tear of joy and not some unknown pain. A graceful hand rose over the former regent's shoulder to lovingly cradle a proud cheek as Regina expressed Her heart's desire in a fragile voice thick with emotion, "I wish you would take me home." As though subconsciously responding to the unspoken desire with an innate gallantry the graceful exotic beauty replied, "As you wish, My Lady." Their lips sealed the vow in a searingly tender dance that dared the former sovereign to keep hope alive.

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The lovers had spent the remainder of the evening wrapped in each other's arms before the warm glow of the fireplace. By the dancing light of the flames, they shared their dreams and concerns, everything that they hoped for and all that had held them back from it. No subject was spared and no fears left unconquered. Each felt safe, cherished and complete in a way that defied description. Every last part of them accepted and understood if not admired and prized. When Regina looked up at the brave beauty that cradled Her in strong arms so gently to find Her tuckered champion unconscious She did not have the heart to wake her. Instead, the queen slipped silently from Her lover's lap before retiring to bed Herself. Surely it was safe to sleep by now. It had been a long night after all.

Regina regretted the decision when she awoke to grunts and hisses of pain. Flooded with worry the queen flew from Her bed to Her champion's side. Eyes shut tight and jaw clenching against the pain Mulan struggled to stand. The sorceress slipped an arm under Her lover's to help the stiff warrior to her feet pleading, "What happened?" Mulan groaned at the ache that seemed to have possessed her entire body. "My back, I can't move my back or my neck," the soldier replied in naked agony. "Why," the worried regent pleaded for the source of Her lover's pain.

Stiff legs carried the soldier closer to the bed leaning heavily on her enchanting charge as Mulan confessed, "I may have overtaxed myself in lifting your carriage, my lady." Dark eyes bulged in shock at the revelation. "You did what," Regina demanded in a fiercely protective tone. Penitence pinched a proud brow as the champion defended her actions weakly, "You weren't moving. I didn't think beyond your safety." The regent sighed in relief at the simple explanation still worried for Her brave warrior. "Well yes, you've definitely overtaxed yourself. It's no wonder your whole back has locked up," the queen groused as She slowly lowered Her protector to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'll have to get you out of this armor before I can do anything about it. Try not to fall over while I get these boots off," Regina ordered in gruff concern. Mulan flushed at the unbelievable sight of Her queen kneeling at the humble warrior's feet. With the boots removed the worried regent rose to begin working the latches that held Her champion's torso armor in place. The nearness placed the unaware sovereign's swelled cleavage directly in the shy soldier's face. The heady sensation was tempered by the sorceress's chiding of, "Promise me you won't ever do anything so foolish again."

Recognizing the concern for what it was Mulan cradled full hips pulling them back enough that the stiff soldier could smile up at her lady. "So long as you promise not to come so close to death, I swear it," she solemnly vowed. Regina softened at the assurance and the glow that that sweet smile stirred in Her heart. Plush lips descended in gentle acceptance of the terms before returning to Her task with wistful radiance. Once the upper armor was removed the regent began to guide Her champion down but was halted by a plea. "Wait. There's an ointment in my saddlebags that should help," the warrior requested.

"Alright," Regina agreed and retrieved the jar before returning to Her champion's side. Hesitant but trusting eyes gazed up to timidly inform her charge, "It will need to be applied directly to the skin." The monarch's mind froze a moment at the obvious and yet surprising fact. Broad brave hands slowly tugged at the familiar crossed front tunic to reveal a simple silk square with embroidered edges covering the champion's slight chest and stomach but nothing else-similar to an apron if it were incredibly enticing lingerie. "If you would help me," Mulan asked shyly. Swallowing past the tightness of Her own throat Regina nodded, "Of course."

With baited breath, graceful hands slid the material away baring strong smooth shoulders to a hungry gaze. The desire to kiss and caress the creamy flesh was overwhelming. It took every ounce of the queen's considerable resolve to resist. As graceful hands contacted bare flesh to guide that stiff suffering back lower an agonized groan escaped Her struggle. Immense determination and dedication to Her lover's well being saw Regina through the task of placing Mulan on her belly across the bed. An eager tongue subconsciously rolled over plush lips as dark eyes seared the vision of rippling tawny flesh into the enflamed regent's mind.

A sharp tug lifted Regina's dressing gown high enough for Her to straddle a leather-clad behind. A slow moan echoed from below mirroring the monarch's need painfully. Panting softly the sovereign set Herself to the task. The ointment was warmed and spread between Her palms before determined hands flowed over smooth flesh to gently knead the tension from the solid mass of muscle that was once the warrior's back. Soft whimpers and moans leaked from Mulan as that electric touch healed and thrilled every single spot it met. As the massage slowly rose from shoulders to begin to climb a taut neck a simple string of silk barred the way holding the exotic undergarment aloft. Need was naked in the regent's voice as She requested in a husky tone, "May I?"

With face buried in the bed Mulan bit down on a whimper of indescribable excitement. Never had the disciplined beauty longed for anything more. "Yes, please," the shy soldier begged in a breathless whisper. The timid desire laden words tore at the sultry sovereign causing a clenching deep within so rough She nearly doubled over from it. One hand braced against the bed as the other untied the knot achingly slow, a masochist urge drawing out the delicious agony. Something nameless snapped within the soldier as the cord fell away. A strong hand shot out to cover the graceful one fisted in the sheets. "Regina," a panting whisper called out to her lover.

Regina licked Her lips gathering Her wits a moment after that thrilling grasp found Her calling out clawing for more so eloquently. "Yes," the sovereign replied evenly between bated breaths. The sound of Regina's need, the heat emanating from the core centered on the soldier's lower back urged Mulan on as she softly requested, "Remove the one at my back, too." The seemingly simple invitation kicked the regent's heart into high gear as a heated gaze slowly gravitated towards it. "Are you sure," the monarch breathlessly verified. "Yes," Mulan moaned softly as her other hand fisted in the sheets in anticipation.

Regina uncurled the hand beneath Mulan's to thread their fingers together as a whisper light caress trailed down Her champion's spine. As deft fingers worked at the knot the sultry sovereign leaned over the creamy canvas of flesh to slowly kiss up the back of Her lover's neck in silent reward of the warrior's bravery. A sharp cry of aching desire rang out as slim hips bucked beneath the lusty monarch. The exotic beauty's body was enthrallingly expressive drawing the seasoned seductress deeper under Her lover's spell. "Mulan?" The brave beauty's name was an unspoken question on the queen's lips searching for certainty of purpose. Did the suddenly more supple soldier require further tending or was she as desperate to abandon the massage in favor of other caresses as the enflamed monarch?

The echoing hunger threading through her own name pushed the normally timid beauty beyond propriety or any need save the one burning deep within. A slow ragged breath steeled the soldier to provide her unspoken answer. Shifting beneath the stunning sovereign Mulan turned to face her love shamelessly open in all her topless glory. All air abandoned Regina in a rush as though physically struck by the unbridled beauty beneath Her. Cherishing awe infused a slow stroke down the center of that soft, sleek torso. Pert breasts lept up on hitched breaths pleading for attention as strong hands stroked encouragingly up toned tan thighs.

Sharp, irregular panting breaths tremored through the royal chest as graceful hands slowly slid over a solid and yet quivering stomach patiently progressing towards such sweet innocent temptation. Even in the midst of this overwhelming vertigo of desire Regina's heart fought furiously to protect Her tender lover confirming out of concern, "Are you sure you're ready?" Mulan rose slowly, strong hands searing up her beloved's back drawing that slim cloth with it, to assure her considerate queen, "I have never been more sure of anything. I love you, Regina. You're everything I waited my whole life for and more. I want to have you and be yours completely." With the words of her heart spoke so intensely the passion possessed beauty pulled the slim dressing gown over the queen's head tossing it aside.

Regina gasped shaken as much by the sweet words as the surprisingly confident disrobing. The seasoned seductress felt as one untouched, renewed by the purity of Her lover's desire as She straddled slim hips bravely bare and yet frozen in anticipation. Strong, warm hands flowed over a tan toned back as boiling chocolate pools devoured the stunning sight of voluptuous curves, sleek olive toned skin and full breasts rising eagerly with each regal breath. "By the Gods, I've never known such beauty could exist," Mulan remarked in stunned wonder before looking up to meet her beloved's sparkling gaze. "Every inch of you is pure perfection. I will endeavor to be worthy of it," the brave warrior vowed as she leaned up closer to those plush lips.

Slim arms encircled strong shoulders as Regina assured her sweet champion, "You are." With that urgent affirmation, their lips met in an embrace of slow, savoring intensity. Lost in the dance of lips, teeth, and tongues Mulan began to slowly explore the bevy of beauty at her disposal. Her eager caress flowed over full curves and smooth thighs before rising to claim lush breasts. An aching moan echoed between their open mouths both women mirroring the wonder of that exciting revelation. The sultry sovereign's nipples tightened in sensitive palms sending a jolt of electricity through them both. Delighted by the delicious discovery firm lips blazed down a gracefully outstretched throat as the sensual soldier kneaded and teased the awakened flesh. A yearning hiss punctuated polished nails biting into strong shoulders as the queen cried out in wild wonder lost in the throes of Her own desire, "Oh Mulan, you feel so good. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," firm lips vowed as they flowed lower to replace the hand sliding around to support the queen's arching back as well as to keep her treat close at hand. The surprising replacement ripped a gasp from the swooning sovereign but it was the delicious temptation of teeth and tongue assaulting Her senses that tore a wanton scream from plush lips, "Mulan, YES!" A graceful hand fisted in satin locks holding that thrilling mouth tight against Her as full hips began to rock in wanton unspoken pleading calling Her champion to the rescue once more. The thrill of that need laden gesture sent chills racing up Mulan's spine. A soft moan tremored through the captured bud as the hero's hand abandoned an amazingly soft mound to seek out the source of her lady's need. The lover's gasped as one at the shocking wonder of that first touch.

It was stunning how warm and slick those soft folds were. Mulan whimpered at the joy of it spinning tight tormenting circles as her lips once more encompassed their taut treat. Regina cried out wildly nails raking down that recently treated back as pure electricity coursed through Her body defying everything She thought She knew of pleasure. Every kiss, every caress, every everything with this passionately devoted creature was more intense and tender than anything the regent had ever known. Holding tight to Her champion the enflamed monarch began to writhe against Her beloved lost in a sea of whimpering desire. The way the enchanting beauty in her arms responded to the warrior's touch was thrilling and enthralling beyond measure. Mulan may not have been certain of what to do when she started, but everything about the way her beloved responded to her touch told her that she was doing it right. This gave confidence to the warrior's instincts and they were telling her that it was time to move forward.

The champion's touch slid back so naturally, it was as though the sorceress's body called to her drawing her in. At the feel of the clenching center of her beloved, the champion achingly circled that dripping entrance in a silent entreating. She needn't say a thing. Regina could feel the unspoken request and replied immediately crying out, "Yes Mulan, please! I need you!" And with that, they became one in a single earth-shattering motion. The hand at her beloved's back held the beauty close as the soldier began to rock beneath Her. Worshipful lips blazed a trail higher as the queen thrust back riding naturally skilled digits. The lover's writhed together in a sensual dance of tender searing desire until on a wild cry stars burst behind the sovereign's eyes. Though the signs were clear not being familiar with the ways of passion the sensual soldier continued following her own desire for more from the thrilling beauty. Mulan pushed Regina over the edge, again and again, causing the seasoned seductress to experience something new as She exploded erupting over and over until She feinted with nothing more to give.

The stunned sovereign came around to a tender trail of kisses climbing a sensitive neck. Shivering in shock at the sensual discovery Regina curled tightly around Her champion holding to her as though Her very life depended on it. A gentle concern danced in sweet chocolate pools as Mulan inquired, "Beloved, are you alright?" Still trembling wildly the shaken queen gathered breath to reply in awestruck wonder, "Yes, I… I just never felt anything like that before." Delight danced across proud glowing features as the once innocent soldier verified, "Truly? I gave you something you have not known?" An elegant head merely nodded in breathless assertion. "Then we both have something new to share," Mulan beamed with radiant romantic joy. "Indeed we do," the regent agreed before slowly savoring those sweet thrilling lips.

Glowingly sated beyond measure Regina leaned into Her innocent seductress pressing that sweet tight body into the mattress with Her own. Mulan flowed with the motion relenting eloquently to her lover's desires curious where they might lead. The graceful submission called to the tender side of the sorceress's heart, that fragile part of Herself that She protected to the point of hiding it, disguising it, denying it. Finally given free reign that gentle affection suffused the regent's touch as it flowed over warm eager flesh tracing humble curves before rising to cup pert breasts. A rough awestruck gasp tore their lips apart but the kind smile that adorned plush lips eased the shock. A trusting calm overtook the inexperienced warrior even as the thrill of being so brazenly explored raced through her skin leaving gooseflesh in its wake.

Regina delighted in each endearingly earnest reaction as She slowly caressed deliciously responsive flesh. Plush lips trailed leisurely down a sensitive neck and over a pronounced collarbone before claiming a demandingly taut peak. The sweet, startled cry that burst from Her charming champion was punctuated by a raw thrust of slim hips. The way the innocent's body responded was absolutely enthralling. Unable to resist the instinctive unspoken call the enflamed sorceress kissed a slow path lower. Mulan whimpered at the abandonment of her breasts until she felt deft fingers undoing her leather trousers. The proud warrior panted raggedly as a fierce heart slammed wildly against her chest.

The panicked breathing drew a concerned gaze from the considerate monarch. Slowly kissing a quivering stomach Regina gently inquired, "Are you ready?" Swallowing hard against her raging pulse Mulan could not gather breath for voice. Instead, a slow nod accented the soft look of trust glowing from chocolate pools. A kind smile danced beneath dancing dark eyes as the experienced seductress gently held Her lover's gaze. In a breath the trousers were gone like a forgotten memory, a final barrier to true connection gladly discarded. Elegant hands soothingly stroked slim hips as plush lips leisurely traveled lower until they discovered the sweet honeyed womanly center of the fearsome warrior.

Mulan cried out wild and wanton hands fisting in the sheets at the blindingly ecstatic sensation. A wicked grin possessed plush lips at the sound before they dipped to surround the sensitive spot they had sought out. Regina had thought only to slowly awaken Her sweet champion to the arts of passion but the entrancing taste of this dynamic creature dared Her for more. The seductive sovereign lost Herself in tasting, sucking and teasing the nerve stripping spot until the slick heat of release surprised a regal chin. The brave warrior trembled in the face of such raw heretofore undiscovered ecstasy as her lover's smiling face rose above her like a pleased feline.

Gathering ragged broken breaths Mulan inquired in awe, "Wha… what was that?' Delight danced in dark eyes at Her endearingly innocent lover's stunned response. Toned olive arms wrapped warmly around the trembling champion as Regina replied, "Pleasure. Would you like more?" A rough gasp jerked through the war hero as she answered in awestruck wonder, "Yes, please!" That was exactly the reaction the queen hungered for. Plush lips claimed a trembling pair overjoyed by the gasp of sensual shock leaking from the brave beauty at the taste of herself in the monarch's kiss. As their mouths danced in swirling ecstasy a bold caress found that precious achingly untouched center.

The lover's moaned as one their gazes fused together as that touch slid deeper. Their gasps mirrored a mutual shock at the delicious joining. As sensations beyond description overtook Mulan's senses her beloved queen called out in wonder, "Oh, Mulan! You….. you rode a lot of horses didn't you?" Confusion ruled brave features lost in a whirlpool of feeling battling to respond, "Yes, but what does that….?' Joy danced in dark eyes as Regina radiantly replied, "You don't have a…. It means I don't have to hurt you to please you." The honored warrior was uncertain of how one connected to the other for a moment, but once her beloved began to thrust within shattering every dream and concept of pleasure imagined Mulan simply didn't care. Slim hips thrust back with wild abandon. The lovers moved as one pulsing and writhing with unrestrained glee as the disciplined warrior hedonistically embraced the wonder revealed to her exploding over and over again until there was nothing left.

Sated and spent the exotic beauty reclined in her lady's arms nuzzling gratefully into the curve of a graceful neck. Overcome by the joy and wonder of claiming the awe-inspiring creature She cradled so tenderly Regina silently thanked Her lucky stars that the pain of maidenhood lost did not darken their first time together. A worshipful caress flowed over an elegant back as Mulan purred in a dreamy tone, "Oh Regina, that was amazing. I love you so much." Plush lips curved sweetly at the heartwarming statement. A cherishing touch stroked satin locks as the enraptured regent replied earnestly, "I love you, too my sweet Mulan. Thank you so much for sharing yourself with me. It was very brave of you." With a slow sweet inhale the sated soldier gazed up adoringly with a lopsided grin to announce, "A courage I hope to share often." Gentle, thoroughly charmed laughter echoed from the delighted sovereign as She purred, "That's my girl." Adoration danced naked in warm brown eyes as the champion beamed, "Always and forever, My queen." As the lovers drifted into each other's gravity a gentle savoring kiss sealed the promise of a bright future.


	5. Chapter 5

**(((** Okay folks, I am so soooo sorry for the delay. I've been really busy with work, probation and some random writing challenges. And I know my chapters should come first because you wonderful people have been waiting so patiently. All I can say is that I'm sorry and I will try to focus and direct my inspiration better rather than let it control me. But on the plus side, I have added some new stories, a few one-shots and I may be starting another serial. We shall see. Thanks again for being so patient. And leave me loves, they keep me going :) **)))**

* * *

 **Once Upon Hyperion Heights:**

 **A Warrior Queen Tale**

Chapter Five

Each step they took towards the bar tightened the knot in Roni's gut. So much of Her yearned to have this enchanting creature, so like Her beloved Mulan, alone that it was almost a physical pain not to be touching her. But the former sovereign's wild heart longed for more. And Regina knew Herself well enough to wonder if it was even possible to share Her passion for this winning creature without screaming confessions of love at the height of ecstasy as She and Mulan had always done. With a forlorn sigh, a troubled head rest upon a firm shoulder drawing comfort from it. The peace that it brought was short-lived, however.

Gentle brown eyes cast down curiously at the seemingly contradictory nature of the stunning beauty settled on her shoulder. Mei puzzled silently at what brought on that sad sigh. For that matter why had the dazzlingly seductive creature reacted in such a sad sentimental way to her romantic gesture then pleaded to be taken home with the implication of to bed? The exotic warrior had no doubts that the bartender desired her in more than a long weekend kind of way. If she had had a single one this night would never have happened and she most certainly would not have agreed to go home with the gorgeous vixen, no matter how flirtatious She was. Before the masculine beauty could ponder long on this her cell phone rang insistently interrupting their interlude. A weak apologetic smile quirked soft pink lips as the studly butch took a step to the side to answer it.

Regina offered a slight smile in silent acceptance of the necessary evil. A moment later those kind eyes bulged in a panicked expression sending the sovereign's heart racing with worry. "What?! And officers are there now," the flustered woman tensely clarified as she held up a finger in silent pause to the bartender. "Yes, I'll be right there," she assured the person on the other line. With a deep apologetic sigh, Mei gently stroked the beautifully attired femme's arms informing Her, "I'm so SO sorry. I gotta go. But I'll make it up to you, I swear."Worry pinched aristocratic features as the former queen gently stroked the hand on Her arm inquiring with naked concern, "What happened? What's wrong?"

Wounded brown eyes darted from side to side nervously as the martial artist informed her date, "That was the alarm company. There was a break-in at the school. I need to go and survey the damage, tell the cops what's missing. It…. I'm afraid it's gonna be a long night." The unspoken apology was clear on proud features. And yet the reprieve from Her own desires was something of a relief. "It's alright," Roni assured Her dashing companion. "I'll go with you. We can get through this together." Anxiety fled the warrior at the generous offer. Mei rest her forehead against the kind beauty's a moment gathering her strength. Pressing a sweet kiss where once her head had rest the modern warrior took her lady's hand and set off into the night.

* * *

Regina stood around a table with Henry, Ella, and Tiana. The others were staring at the figures that decorated the table representing troops, mystical items and other points of interest to their strategy against Lady Tremaine. No matter how She tried to pay attention the constant ache in the queen's heart splintered Her focus. It had been months since She received word that Henry needed Her. Mulan had been away on a military training exercise sharpening the guard to be prepared for anything. And yet the one thing they could not have prepared for tore them apart. The frantic monarch had fled in a panic, but not without leaving a letter explaining Her departure and a magic bean that Her lover might use to follow Her.

It had been months without a word or even a clue as to what was keeping Mulan. Was she unwilling to follow and leave her family behind? Had something happened to the warrior who had so devoutly expressed her love? Perhaps the brave beauty was stung that Regina had left without a word choosing to protect Her own family first. Maybe something had occurred in the kingdom that required the champion's firm hand. Maybe Mulan never really loved her as much as the silly sovereign thought that she had. Doubt and uncertainty tore at the beautiful regent like rampaging harpies. Silent tears stung at fragile dark pools.

Somehow sensing his mother's distress Henry caringly stroked Her arm with a softly whispered, "Mom, what's wrong?" Offering Her sweet son a brave smile Regina replied, "It's nothing I…" A sudden burst of light interrupted the weak lie. As the group shielded their eyes the glare coalesced into a spinning ring. From the portal, a warrior burst through sword drawn body coiled prepared for any danger. The three leaders surrounding the table spun drawing their weapons prepared to defend against this new attacker, but the stunned sovereign gasped with joy. The chainmail dangling from that helmet could not hide the face of their new arrival from Her. She knew that black and red armor anywhere.

A deft maneuver deflected Henry's sword as an advancing shoulder shoved the young man roughly out of the way. A free gloved hand discarded the helmet as the warrior neared her goal. "Regina," Mulan cried before fusing their mouths together and pulling that far too long distant body to her own. The overjoyed queen melted into the embrace with a soft cooing sound. The others stared on in shock as Regina's arms warmly welcomed the intruder. Ella turned pursed lips toward her best friend remarking awkwardly, "Well, I guess they know each other." Tiana cleared her throat in response averting her eyes a bit thrown by the passionate display as she calmly replied, "It seems so."

Gasping for breath tears of joy and relief flowed over aristocratic cheeks as the queen cradled treasured exotic features in Her hands gushing, "Mulan, I can't believe it's you." A once worried head rest against Her lover's as the stylish sovereign confessed, "I was starting to think you wouldn't come." Chocolate pools burning with devotion vowed, "I will always be there for you, My Queen." As Regina's features softened with a smile Mulan gently stroked her lady's cheek assuring Her, "Even when you leave me with such a daunting quest."

Regina pulled back brows pinched at the puzzling concept, "What quest?! I didn't leave you any quest!" Timid lashes beat over puzzled brown orbs as Mulan explained what seemed to be obvious to her, "How to follow you and where to find you, of course." The sovereign gasped at the accusation arguing, "I left you a bean!" Mulan's features fell with a grumble, "I suppose that was too tempting for one of the servants then. I received a letter, but no bean." Regina growled in frustration. With a weary sigh a gloved hand flowed through satin strands as the devoted champion explained, "First, I had to find a way to Storybrooke. Then, Emma told me how to find you, but I had to do a favor for a giant named Tiny, in order to earn my passage here … who I might have received a scar in my impatience." The once evil queen tried not to chuckle at the former giant's torment. It really shouldn't give Her the pleasure that it did.

Their interlude was interrupted by a slowly recovering Henry who politely questioned, "Wow, mom! You're seeing Mulan and you didn't tell me?!" Turning a penitent gaze towards Her child the queen shrugged offering by way of apology, "Well, I wasn't sure she would come." The exotic beauty tilted her head in silent argument of that silly notion. The uncharacteristically bashful brunette blushed in silent apology.

Unaffected by the tender display Henry hopped to his feet energized by the concept. "Wait! I just got knocked on my ass by Mulan. That's so awesome!" The endearingly charismatic young man began to make punching motions at the air exuberantly. Ella chuckled secretly delighted at the display as she teased him, "And who is Mulan that that is such an honor?" The champion began to open her mouth but before she could speak the exuberant young man lunged towards the table excitedly informing his cohorts, "She's awesome! She's this girl who went to war to save her family and ended up saving the whole kingdom of China from these gnarly barbarian hordes. Oh! And I heard she was a general and an expert strategist and … and…"

The clearing of a maternal throat brought the energetic young man's attention penitently back to the reunited lovers. "And she can speak for herself," Regina assured her embarrassed son before he could give away more than Her very private lover might appreciate, or worse yet misstate some error in the Disney version of the champion's tale. With a nonchalant shrug and pursed lips Mulan humbly offered, "I think he stated it all rather well if a bit more enthusiastically than I would have." The simple soldier offered the dark-haired young man a gentle smile and an open hand. "So I take it you're Henry," the champion politely inquired. A slight squeal of delight escaped as the former boy clasped hands with one of his childhood heroes assuring her, "Yeah! Yeah, I am. And you're freakin' Mulan!" The hero of China chuckled softly at the ecstatic young man, "Yes, yes I am."

Not releasing the hand the flabbergasted young man continued to pump it as he turned to his mother exclaiming, "Wow, this so awesome!" Regina chuckled at the adorable child still living within the young man. With one arm still curled around Her lover's shoulders, the queen leaned casually against the woman inquiring with a gentle smile, "I take that to mean that you approve." Eyes wide and smile wider Henry nodded rapidly. "Are you kidding? It's great," the awestruck young man enthused. "Oh hey!" A firm finger of inspiration spun to point at the honored warrior. With a quirked brow, Mulan recoiled a bit uncertain of where the gesture was leading.

"You're a great strategist, right," Henry asked some of the childish exuberance fading before the focus of the grown man. A hesitant nod greeted the statement. "I served as general in the Emperor's army leading troops to victory for many years," Mulan humbly confessed her credentials. "Ha!" Henry struck the table emphatically with the sharp exclamation. "You could be just what the resistance needs to overthrow Lady Tremaine," the man conjectured as he gestured at the table.

"I know you're just what I needed," Regina whispered softly in Her lover's ear. A light secret smile was shared between them before a gentle shove urged the strategist toward the table. Mulan stepped forward bravely. Keen eyes and a sharp mind took in the displays quickly adjusting to the symbols and maps spread throughout. In moments the former general had suggested improvements for defense, strengthening supply lines and weakening Lady Tremaine's power base through a series of coordinated guerilla strikes.

Watching that sharp mind at work only deepened the regent's desire, but it was the warrior's kind nature and the way Her son adored the woman that further worked the exotic beauty into Her heart. Regina knew then that She could never leave Mulan behind again, no matter the cost. With their mini war council constructively concluded the heads of the resistance made their way to their respective tents. Finally alone again Regina gazed at Her long distant lover almost bashfully. So much time had passed and so much had changed that the flustered femme worried about how Her once-devoted lover would see Her now.

Usually, when the two lovers had been parted for some time their reunion was marked with frantic kisses, fevered caresses and clothes flying if not torn out of the way. For some reason, such was not the case this time. Warm chocolate pools languidly took in the sight of the beauty that had been absent in the warrior's life for far too long. A gentle caress traced the slim braid that ran the length of that regal head adoringly as a gentle voice stated, "Your hair, it's so short." Nervous teeth surrounded a plush bottom lip as anxious fingers combed through the tresses at the base of the royal neck with a near apologetic, "I know." A kind smile softened a firm nod from the soldier with the simple assurance, "It's good. Less for enemies to ensnare. It won't block your vision. I'll worry about you less on the battlefield this way."

Regina sighed in light aggravation at not receiving the answer She had hoped for. "But do you like it," the uncertain sovereign asked. A confused expression crossed Mulan's face as she stated what she thought to be a clear and obvious fact, "It's on you. It is beauty itself." A dark gaze lightened as a smile spread over crimson lips. Slipping slim arms around Her champion's shoulders the queen pulled the exotic beauty down into a slow lingering kiss. In that instant, it was as though no time had passed. This was Mulan, Her Mulan, devoted and true. Nothing in any realm could deter the sweet soldier's love and passion for her lady. A fact quickly proven as the masculine beauty scooped the battle attired femme off of Her feet.

Regina giggled at the treatment as the honorable warrior carried Her bridal style to the pile of furs on the ground. After delicately settling her lady over its surface Mulan gingerly stretched her body atop the beauty. Chocolate pools boiled with a slow desire and a slighted haunted quality as they caressed every surface of aristocratic features as though recommitting them to memory. The champion knew well what was expected of her. The caring exotic beauty thought it best to share her turmoil rather than give her beloved another moment's doubt as to her devotion. A gentle stroke along the queen's cheek accompanied a pained expression as the soldier explained in a soft voice, "This place reminds me of war and all the long, frightened, lonely nights before I knew you."

The tender confession broke the queen's heart. Suddenly it became clear to the sovereign exactly what She was asking of Her champion in joining the rebellion. "Oh Mulan," Regina whispered reaching out caressing proud features in an attempt to wipe that pain away. Expressive eyes shut tight against the memories echoing in the veteran's ears. A tender brush of nose against nose accompanied the aching plea, "Distract me from the memories. Remind me who I am now, with you." The impassioned plea garnered an immediate response. With a subtle flick of the wrist, their clothes were teleported to rest in a pile off to the side. A soul-deep sigh leaked from the conflicted fighter as certainty of purpose became unmistakably clear. Desire darkened eyes returned to sear the sovereign as a husky voice intoned, "Oooh, I love it when you do that."

A part of the sorceress's heart felt like a wife welcoming a soldier home from war. More than anything Regina longed for Her champion to lose herself in Her body and forget all the horrors that haunted that disciplined mind. A lithe leg slowly rose along Mulan's side to curl around a slim waist drawing an agonized moan from the warrior. Plush lips hovered a breath from a trembling pair as the queen confessed in a sultry whisper, "I missed you." Firm lips crashed roughly into a crimson pair claiming them with a desperate searing passion that rattled the sovereign to Her core. As heated kisses moved on to trace an elegant jaw the disciplined woman professed, "I missed you, too."

Hungry lips brushed teasingly against a soft sensitive curve of ear taunting the royal senses as the champion declared, "I love you so much, Regina." Slender arms tightened around Her champion as though even skin to skin contact was not close enough. "I love you, too," Regina gasped as heated kisses traced the curve of Her neck. Soft moans and shivers met every longed for press of lips. The queen screamed wildly as a skilled impatient mouth deliciously tormented Her nipple as only Mulan knew how. A firm hand seared over voluptuous curves as swelled hips rose in silent offering. Feeling her lady's moist heat press against a slender hip the soldier didn't waste another moment.

A wild, wanton cry erupted from plush lips as the soldier filled her lady without restraint. "Oh Gods, Mulan YES!" It was everything Her body had been screaming for and dreaming of for months. Panting and clenching down on the wondrous sensation elegant hands traced slender hips with a soft whimper. A simple nod met the silent entreaty. "I'm ready," Mulan gasped resting a spinning head against her lady's. On a slow effeminate groan, Regina slid inside Her long distant lover eliciting a ragged moan from the soldier. Their mouths fused together as they began to move and thrust as one in perfect synchronicity. Each knew exactly how and when to touch the other sending them spiraling towards ever greater ecstasy before exploding in a shimmering eruption of completion.

With their frantic passion satiated for the moment, the lovers retrieved desire slickened digits from one another in order to hold each other. Cooling panting bodies rest together in comfortable familiarity. Regina cradled Her brave and noble champion to Her side pressing soft kisses to a troubled brow. Mulan traced nonsensical swirling patterns across her lady's flat belly as a soft penitent voice apologized, "I'm sorry my weakness gave you so much as a moment's doubt as to my desire for you."

"Hey," the kind firm word proceeded a gently resolute finger tilting the warrior's chin up to meet a passionately demanding gaze. "There is nothing weak about it," Regina insisted stringently. "It takes a lot of courage to face your fears and even more to share them with someone. I'm glad you shared them with me," the fierce femme urged Her lover tenderly.

A silent nod of acceptance met the queen's encouragement. The gentle smile that adorned her lady's lips then inspired the soldier to deeper confidences. "I would like…" The words died on the warrior's tongue as chocolate pools dipped in shame. These were things not spoken of. A soldier was expected to be strong, mysterious, brave and true. They were not to have weaknesses or fears, doubts or anxieties. They certainly did not admit to being haunting by the things they had seen and done, the sounds of suffering and pain that lingered in their ears in the dead of night. A proud jaw flexed against the memory in silent struggle.

Regina could feel Her lover's turmoil. The intelligent women knew all too well the culture of silence and repression Her devoted champion had come from. It was clear that if Mulan were to receive the support she needed it would require a bit more convincing on the sorceress's part. A tender touch caressed that proud cheek trying to soothe the tension from that throbbing jaw as a gentle voice encouraged, "What is it? What can I do?"

Timid lashes dipped at the first question, but the second spoke directly to the warrior's need. Casting up a gaze filled with fragile hope Mulan pleaded, "You have always been my sanctuary, my shrine. The place I go to worship all the beauty of life and every joy in it, as they all stem from you. Now I need you to be my safe place, the place I go when it is all too much without worry, doubt or fear of judgment, without question even should I need it. A place I can be weak or even cry if I need to."

The beginning of the warrior's confession swelled Regina's heart like nothing She had ever known. The adoration in Her lover's eyes had always been obvious, but to see it with such clarity was breathtaking. However, Her expanded heart shattered into a million pieces at the raw, naked, helpless need in Her brave champion's plea. Tears of empathy and pride stung at the back of a dark gaze wetting its shining surface as the queen cradled Mulan's cheeks tenderly. A delicately reverent kiss alighted on soft pink lips. Whisper-light breaths ghosted over them as the dark beauty vowed in a voice strained with emotion, "Of course, I would be honored."

Boundless joy at the inconceivable wonder in her arms danced in warm chocolate pools as the haunted soldier drew her lady love into a passionately devout kiss. Never in a million years had Mulan believed such a creature existed, that so much warmth and understanding could exist in just one heart. And yet at every turn, Regina proved her doubts false. Every brush of lips, every soft suckle, every demanding swirl of tongue was an orchestra of worship, adoration and savored understanding.

* * *

The flashing of red and blue lights outside the school sent both women's hearts to racing. The pained expression on Mei's face as she saw the broken window whose remnants supported only half a dragon broke Regina's heart. As the former regent supportively squeezed Her lover's hand She idly wondered if there would ever be an end to this curse's cruelty. Gathering a steeling breath the elegantly attired martial artist opened the shattered glass door. As her boots made entry the masculine beauty flinched at the sound of crunching glass. Even through the maze of her private pain the former champion's protective nature shone through with the gentle utterance of, "Watch your step." Roni simply nodded in silent assurance as She followed the brave woman into the wreck that was once a haven of discipline and knowledge.

Broken brown eyes surveyed the damage. Every last weapon was missing from the walls and racks from antiques to practice swords, all gone. A numb gaze flowed penitently over the picture of her father that Mei always kept behind the counter. Rage flooded brown orbs as the former soldier noticed that that sacred shrine too had been violated. Fists balled at the warrior's side so tight that knuckles turned white shaking impotently. With a pinched brow, Roni gently stroked that trembling arm trying to bring some comfort in the midst of this horror. "Who did this," a low, gravelly, dangerous voice demanded.

A far too amused voice rang out in imitation of cordiality, "Ah Roni, Ms. Hua, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you two together. You never did take my good advice." Before Regina could level Her annoyed gaze on Detective Weaver he was grabbed by the collar and slammed roughly against the wall. A shocked exclamation burst from plush lips at the lightning fast unrestrained violence. The former queen was stunned to see the Dark One pinned to a wall feet dangling as the exotic beauty growled at him accusingly, "What have you done?!" Roni couldn't resist the crooked smirk of amusement thinking that the duplicitous bastard was about to get exactly what he deserved.

But when the surrounding police reached for their service revolvers worry gripped Her heart. Luckily Rumple raised his hands easing the tension in the uniformed officers' shoulders a bit. "Now, Ms. Hua, I understand that you're upset but if you don't release me I'm going to have to take this personally." With a heaving chest and a sharp look around the war veteran appraised the situation and begrudgingly released the detective. The uniformed officers released their holds on the handles of their revolvers. An accusing finger leveled on Weaver as Mei announced, "I want this man removed right now before he can tamper with any evidence… if he hasn't already."

With a slight jerk of his collar, the snide officer adjusted his jacket replying cooly, "This is a crime scene. There must be a detective present." Glaring death at the pompous bastard Mei snarled at him, "It doesn't have to be you." Keen brown eyes searched the room finding a blue pair curiously approaching. "You," the shop owner pointed at the sable-haired one-handed officer approaching the tense situation. "You're that hero cop that saved that girl, right?" Detective Rodgers nodded as a sharp gaze floated curiously between the two replying, "Yeah, that's me."

"I'll take him," Mei announced smugly before demanding through gritted teeth, "Now get out." In a measured attempt at caution and fairness, Rodgers placed a gentle restraining hand on the upset owner's arm inquiring, "And what makes you think that this man is suspect?" Never tearing accusing eyes from Weaver the enraged warrior demanded, "Who else would even know much less desire to violate my father's memorial?" An intelligent blue gaze noted an obviously missing item that once rested on a now wrinkled bit of silk cloth in front of the image of an older Asian man. With measured patience, Rodgers suggested of his superior officer, "Perhaps it's best you go. I can handle the situation from here." Brushing a bit of nonexistent dust from his shoulders the lead detective excused himself with a nonchalant, "Bit late for these petty errands anyway. Why don't you finish up?"

"Right," Rodgers agreed watching the man try to collect his dignity on the way out the door. With Weaver gone a caring blue gaze leveled on the exotic beauty as the man once known as Nook inquired, "You alright?" The weak phrase inspired a weak smile as Mei grasped the once restraining arm in gratitude to reply, "No, but thanks anyway." Regina smiled to see that the trust between the two had carried over despite the curse. The wounded martial artist retrieved her phone sending out a quick text as she began to relay to the officer which items were missing.

* * *

Squeals of delight leaked from a giddy four-year-old as Lucy bounced on strong shoulders. Mulan paused a moment in her prancing to imitate a horse's gusting whiny inspiring an enchanting laugh in the child. Regina's heart soared at the sight of Her family so blissfully happy. "More, more… more horsey Auntie Mulan," the adorable child cried. The youthful grandmother stepped in to save Her lover before the warrior overtaxed herself. "Oh no," She insisted plucking the squirming child from leather clad shoulders. "Auntie Mulan can't play all day. She has other things to do, sweetheart," the queen patiently explained. With a slight huff the girl returned to her doting parents.

As the warrior encircled her lady from behind in warm loving arms Regina pouted, "How come you get to be Auntie Mulan and I'm grandma?" A teasing smile leveled on the dark beauty as the soldier suggested, "Perhaps you should stop dating younger women." A dark brow quirked challengingly knowing full well that Her champion wouldn't have it any other way. Jovial brown eyes gazed up in thought as the foolishly brave woman continued, "What was it Henry called you? A cougar?" With a sharp gasp, a firm slap collided with a leather coated arm. Chuckling at the rough affection Mulan tenderly kissed the indignation from those plush lips.

Another giddy giggle broke through their private moment drawing loving eyes back to their little family. It was now Henry's turn to play horsey even though he regularly hurt himself doing it on his hands and knees over the stone path. The lovers chuckled and sighed in unison at the endearing scene. Mulan's smile fell as she caught sight of a dark figure lingering on the edges of the serene moment as though he had no place there. Aware of the direction of Her lover's thoughts Regina inquired in a soft tone, "It bothers you doesn't it?" A proud chin rest atop a crowned head finding comfort in holding her queen close as the champion replied, "It's not fair. It's hard enough that we can't have children. I can't imagine what it must be like for him to have had a daughter and lost her, to see her and not be able to hold her."

The injustice of it left a bitter taste in the exotic paladin's mouth. Regina stroked Her lover's arm soothingly as a soft voice confessed, "I know what that's like. There was a time when I seldom if ever got to see Henry when he couldn't stand the sight of me knowing the things I've done." Strong arms tightened against the sound of pain in her lady's voice. A gentle smile met the unspoken comfort. "Hey, maybe you could help Nook find a cure," the queen suggested the sudden inspiration. "You think," Mulan inquired surprised at the notion. "You always come through for me. I suppose I could let him borrow my brave champion for a little while," the sorceress assured Her devoted partner. "I like that idea," the soldier admitted with a subtle smile.

Placing a gentle kiss on her lady's cheek the champion crossed to greet the pirate cape blowing proudly in the breeze. Regina watched in silent adoration as Her lover, Her partner in life went to the rescue of Her longtime friend. If there was anyone on this earth or any other realm that could save Nook from this curse it was Mulan. The queen knew without a shadow of a doubt that the devoted, tireless champion would not rest until the job was done. And there was nothing that Mulan couldn't do. Regina knew in Her heart that no matter what, Mulan always came through.


End file.
